Besoin de vous
by Ninyas
Summary: 3 ans qu elle ne les a pas vu, mais son amour est toujours là. Hermione decide de suivre son coeur ... pendant trois semaines.
1. Vous me manquez

Trois années, cela faisait trois longues années que Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie à Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, avait quitté la vie qu'elle menait en Angleterre. Un changement de vie, qui impliquait de laisser derrière elle tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, dont ses amis les plus proches. Ainsi, elle n'avait pendant tout ce temps pas eu l'occasion de revoir ses deux amis de Poudlard, et avait passé trois rudes années pendant lesquelles elle s'était investie à fond dans son travail afin d'oublier l'impossible, afin d'oublier le combat qui a été mené contre Voldemort et ses fidèles. Ce combat reste quelque chose d'inoubliable tant par ses causes que par ses conséquences, et il aura duré deux ans et demi, commençant à sa septième année d'études à Poudlard.

Elle a aujourd'hui 22 ans, elle est jeune, charmante, intelligente, et a une bonne situation professionnelle (elle travaille depuis deux ans pour le journal sorcier _Witch&Wizard_ qui connaît beaucoup de succès et qui s'occupe principalement de l'actualité du monde sorcier), mais elle reste cependant réservée, ce qui représente un frein à toute relation amoureuse avec un homme.

Réfugiée en Ecosse, au cinquième étage d'un immeuble du centre ville, elle vit seule avec pour seule distraction la télévision et le journal qui lui permettent de s'informer sur l'actualité. Elle n'a eu pendant ces trois ans qu'une seule relation amoureuse qui a duré en tout pour tout moins d'un mois, avec un jeune homme qu'elle avait connu par l'intermédiaire de Jasmine, une de ses collègues de travail. L'échec de cette relation pouvait notamment s'expliquer par le fait que cet homme attendait d'Hermione quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner.

Assise seule dans son canapé du salon a presque onze heures du soir, elle était recroquevillée sur elle même. A la lumiere du feu crépitant de la cheminée, on pouvait apercevoir son corps trembler et l'entendre pousser des petits gemissements. Hermione leva la tête, ses yeux remplies de larmes, et observa le feu de la cheminée qui lui rappellait tant ses années d'études à Poudlard et surtout les moments passés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec les deux seuls vrais amis qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Du revers de sa manche, elle essuya les larmes présentes sur son visage puis elle renifla. Qu'étaient devenus ses amis? La réponse est qu'elle l'ignorait totalement car quand elle est parti pour pouvoir oublier toutes les souffrances causées par la guerre, dès qu'elle avait appris la mort de Voldemort et l'envoi a Azkaban de tous ses fideles dont Malefoy, Hermione a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse la retrouver en jetant des tas de sorts, notamment se rendre incartable.

De tels moments de nostalgie, Hermione en avait souvent et cela depuis son départ d'Angleterre. Il lui arrivait souvent de pleurer a chaudes larmes dès que quelque chose lui rappellait son adolescence. Ainsi, dès qu'elle regardait son album photo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les moments de joie et de plaisir passés avec ses amis et elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Elle voulait et avait besoin de revoir ceux qu'elle aime. Ceux qu'elle aime? Harry bien entendu, Ginny et surtout Ron. Ron? Ces années passées loin de lui, c'est ce qu'elle a sans doute eu le plus de mal a supporter! L'absence de cet être à ses cotés lui a fait réaliser quelque chose de très important qui est son amour pour lui. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, son coeur s'emballait et elle ressentait soudain une chaleur qui enveloppait tout son corps."Je l'aime" se dit elle, et sur cette pensée, elle se leva et sourit comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle l'aimait réellement. Ainsi, et pour la premiere fois depuis son arrivée en Ecosse, Hermione decida de s'octroyer un moment de vacances pour retourner en Angleterre et revoir ses amis, et en particulier Ron.

Sur ces pensées, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour les réunir dans une seule et même valise de couleur rose. Enfin prête, elle se prépara à transplaner quand soudain elle se souvint de l'heure qu'il était (onze heures du soir), et par crainte de déranger a une heure si tardive, elle se résigna à aller se coucher et attendre le lendemain pour partir. En ce qui concerne son travail, elle pensait prévenir son patron dès qu'elle arriverait à destination car elle savait que ces vacances prises sur un coup de tête raviront son patron qui insistait sans cesse pour qu'elle se repose de temps en temps (elle a toujours refusé de prendre des vacances en deux ans de travail), bien qu'elle soit sa rédactrice préférée et la plus douée.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Hermione semblait plus anxieuse que jamais. Elle se leva vers 9 h et après une bonne douche, elle alla prendre un café dans la cuisine accompagné de croissants. Dès qu'elle eu terminé, elle se leva et alla se préparer pour le moment qu'elle attendait au fond d'elle même depuis bien longtemps. Dans sa chambre remplie de bouquins de toutes sortes, elle chercha dans son armoire quelque chose à se mettre et trouva une robe bleue ciel à fine bretelles qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle l'enfila, mit des chaussures à talons assorties à la couleur de sa robe, et se fit un chignon qui laissa échapper sur sa nuque des mêches de ses cheveux chatains ondulés.

Ça y est! Elle était enfin prête! Debout au milieu de sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait 11h "c'est le moment" . Elle prit de sa main gauche sa valise tandis qu'elle tenait sa baguette de l'autre main puis elle respira un bon coup avant de se décider à transplaner.

Pendant un instant, elle vit que tout tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux afin que le voyage se passe mieux tout en tenant fermement sa valise. Après un bref instant, elle sentit quelque chose prendre forme en dessous de ses pieds. Ce n'est qu'après s'être assuré que ce quelque chose était bel et bien de la terre ferme qu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et une sensation étrange l'envahissa : elle était bien arrivé devant le terrier qui ne semblait pas avoir changé. Lentement mais sûrement, elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée d'une manière décidée, bien que ses jambes tremblaient et donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient lâcher sous le poids de son corps.

La porte d'entrée se faisait de plus en plus proche à mesure que ses pas avançaient. Arrivée devant, elle leva le poignet et toqua trois fois à la porte après avoir pris soin de déposer la valise à ses pieds. Après quelques secondes d'attente qui lui paraissaient être une eternité, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, faisant apparaître une belle jeune fille rousse de blanc vêtue. Elle la regarda se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh mon dieu! Hermione! Est-ce que c'est bien toi?

- Ginny!


	2. Retrouvailles partie 1

Sous un cri perçant, Ginny sauta au cou de Hermione qui se retint de tomber sous la surprise.

- Oh Hermione, cela fait si longtemps !

Sur ces paroles, elle la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes pour ses mots et cet accueil qui ne pouvaient pas être mieux. Après un petit moment d'étreinte, Ginny la lâcha enfin, les yeux débordants de larmes.

- Où étais tu passé Hermione ? – elle la regarda d'un air abattu – Tu sais, on t'a cherché de partout mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre personne se fit entendre.

- Hermione? Est ce bien toi ?

Derrière Ginny et près de la porte de la cuisine se tenait Mme Weasley qui tenait dans sa main droite un énorme couteau de cuisine et qui portait autour de la taille un étrange tablier aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch.

- Mais oui, c'est bien toi!

- Mme Weasley, je...

Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu réagir, Mme Weasley courait déjà dans sa direction, poussant même Ginny au passage car elle se trouvait devant elle. Elle ouvrit ses bras, son couteau toujours à la main, et enlaça Hermione.

- Ma petite chérie – elle la lâcha et l'observa- que fais tu donc sur le seuil de la porte ? Entres donc!

Elle la saisit de sa main gauche et la tira à l'intérieur de la maison. Tirée par la puissance presque surhumaine de Molly, Hermione se résolut à la suivre.

- Ginny, occupe toi de la valise!- dit Molly alors qu'elle s'occupait de Hermione.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira cette dernière.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Hermione se fit asseoir par Mme Weasley sur une des chaises entourants la table. Elle pu observer la pièce un instant et remarquer que rien n'avait changer en trois ans. Elle remarqua aussi que son anxiété avait presque totalement disparue grâce, notamment, à la réaction de Mme Weaslay qu'elle imaginait différente et plus cruelle.

- Ma chérie, je suis si contente de te revoir – elle posa son couteau près de l'évier, ce qui soulagea sans raison apparente Hermione, puis vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle- Où étais tu passée? On s'est fait un réel sang d'encre ici.

- J'étais… - Hermione s'arrêta - C'est une trop longue histoire, et...et je ne me sens pas prête à en parler aussi tôt.

Contre toute attente, Mme Weasley se montra compréhensive.

- Je comprends ma chérie, tu as besoin de te reposer et de te refaire à l'environnement de notre famille.- Elle saisit le poignet d'Hermione puis regarda la montre - Il est 11h15- dit-elle- Tu as un peu le temps de te reposer avant de déjeuner. Ginny !

- Oui maman! Celle-ci venait tout juste de revenir de l'une des chambres où elle avait posé la valise.

- Emmène Hermione à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu et reste avec elle, elle en a besoin. Quant aux invités, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je m'en occupe.

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva et suivit Ginny. Elles commencèrent à monter les escaliers en colimaçons qu'Hermione n'avait pas oublié et arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une des chambres qu'elle se rappelait être celle que Ron partageait avec ses frères jumeaux. Ginny ouvrit la porte et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent.

Hermione remarqua que la décoration avait totalement changé, il n'y avait plus dorénavant qu'un seul lit recouvert d'une couverture orangée, au pied duquel se trouvait sa propre valise. Il y avait aussi en face un bureau recouvert d'une montagne de paperasse, une armoire à vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce d'une taille moyenne et une commode près du lit sur laquelle étaient posés des photos et deux coupes. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient tous recouverts de posters illustrants des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre qui ne cessaient de parcourir les différents posters à toute allure et qui ne s'arrêtaient que pour faire des signes de la main et des grands sourires dignes de publicités pour des dentifrices.

Elle entendit alors Ginny fermer la porte. Elle se tourna et la trouva debout contre la porte, un sourire timide recouvrant son visage. Elle s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la main et la fit asseoir sur le lit où elle s'assit à son tour.

- Hermione... Je suis si contente.

- Moi aussi...

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi as tu disparue comme ça?

- Ginny, je...je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, comme je l'ai dit precedemment à ta mère c'est une longue histoire..

- Et moi j'aime ça!

Hermione soupira, comment pouvait elle lui expliquer?

- Et bien, je ...enfin j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de vivre normalement après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Tu peux me comprendre toi, tu étais aussi là, tu as tout vu ...tous ces morts et toute cette violence. - Elle s'arrêta un petit instant pour essuyer les larmes qui venaient de couler sur ses joues. - Et tu as vu comme moit mourir Remus et... Luna et...et tant d'autres dont, dont...

Sur ces pensées, elle se recourba et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je sais Hermione, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour... pour tes parents mais pourquoi toutes ces années et où étais tu? C'est cela que je veux savoir.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et toussa pour retrouver sa voix.

- Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, j'étais sensée revenir ici dès que je me serais remis de mes émotions mais...mais le hasard a fait que je m'y suis plu en Ecosse et que j'y ai trouvé un travail qui me plaît vraiment.

- Un travail en Ecosse? Tu...tu restes ici combien de temps?

- Trois semaines... j'ai en tout trois semaines de vacances.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Hermione se trouva gênée. Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle on pouvait voir le jardin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny.

- Comment vont les autres? J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

- Plutôt, oui. On a mis du temps à se remettre de toutes nos émotions après la bataille finale, comme toi, mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux. Bill a épousé cette Fleurk - un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione - et a eu une petite fille, Mélodie, dont maman est totalement folle; Papa travaille toujours au ministère mais avec Percy maintenant, Fred et George ont toujours autant de succès avec leurs boutiques et vivent avec leurs petites amies, et Charlie travaille toujours en Roumanie.

- Et Harry et Ron?

- Et bien Harry est devenu auror, comme il desirait,et Ron, gardien de l'équipe de Quiditch d'Angleterre.

- Quoi! Ron es...enfin...tu plaisantes?

- Regardes autour de toi si tu ne me crois pas.

Hermione vit les posters accrochés au mur et s'en approcha pour les regarder. Puis elle le vit là, sur son balais et devant les buts. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, il paraissait bien plus âgé et bien plus grand que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais ne semblait rien avoir perdu de son charme. On pouvait apercevoir cependant un legere différence au niveau des muscles qui paraissaient être désormais plus développés et qui pouvaient se voir sous son T-shirt qui portait le numéro 1. A le voir ainsi, son coeur se serra, ses sentiments pour lui refaisaient surface.

- Il est devenu aussi célèbre que Harry - l'interrompit Ginny - C'est bizarre que tu ignorais sa popularité, comment se fait-il que tu n'étais pas au courant?

- Ginny, tu me connais, je ne me suis jamais intéressée au Quidditch!

- Oh oui! C'est vrai...et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris d'ailleurs.

- Comme je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Ton frère et Harry faisaient toujours leurs devoirs à la dernière minute.

Ginny rigola un bon coup avant de de perdre subitement dans ses pensées. Elle fixait maintenant le sol en se rongeant les ongles de la main gauche.

- C'est lui qui était le plus triste,...je veux parler de Ron. Il n'a cessé de penser à toi quand tu es partie.- Hermione se rassit sur le lit, la regardant et portant toute son attention sur ce qu'elle disait - Il s'enfermait des fois dans cette chambre, qui est la sienne depuis le départ des jumeaux, et on pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Harry a tenté plusieurs fois de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Cela a duré deux ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch où il pouvait alors se défouler.

- Je ne savais pas - des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Hermione, il faut que tu saches qu'il est avec quelqu'un maintenant, depuis 6 mois, et ça a l'air trés sérieux.

Sur ces mots, Hermione sentit son se coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Ron était avec quelqu'un et elle était là. Pourquoi était-elle revenue? Elle se sentait idiote.

- Est-ce que il va venir aujourd'hui?

Ginny paru gênée. - Oui. On ne le voit pas souvent ces derniers temps avec le Quidditch et tout ça donc dès qu'il peut venir, maman invite toute la famille pour voir sa "star" à elle.

- Tu veux dire que toute la famille va être ici! Ce sont eux les invités dont parlait ta mère tout à l'heure?

- Oui.

Hermione se leva brusquement du lit, ce qui fut sursauter Ginny. Elle prit la valise qui se trouvait à ses côtés et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas précipité.

- Hermione! -Ginny se leva à son tour et le rejoignit à la porte lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Je ne peux pas Ginny - elle renifla - je ne peux pas. Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

- Non! Il faut que tu restes! S'il te plaît, Hermione, restes. Tu ne vas quand même pas repartir, pas maintenant que tu es revenue et qu'on s'est retrouvées! Tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais, alors restes au moins pour moi. - Ginny semblait de plus en plus triste, et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus cassée - Tu étais la seule vraie amie que j'avais Hermione, et tu as disparue du jour au lendemain. Je me suis retrouvée seule, seule et entourée de garçons qui ne comprenaient absolument rien à mon chagrin et à tout ce que je pouvais ressentir...alors, je t'en prie... ne pars pas maintenant.

La voyant en pleurs, Hermione se sentit coupable. Elle posa sa valise, et apres l'avoir consolée, elle lui promit de rester au moins pour la journée. La promesse faite, Ginny se calma et essuya ses larmes.

- Au fait, reprit-elle, tu es magnifique dans cette robe. ça te change tellement et te vas a ravir.

- Merci.

A ce moment là, Mme Weasley se fit entendre des deux jeunes femmes avec ses cris de joie : - Mélodie! Ma petite puce!

- Bill et Fleurk viennent d'arriver, dit Ginny, on y va? Il estpresque midi.

Hermione respira un bon coup et pris la main que Ginny lui tendait:

- On y va!

Ensemble, elles sortirent de la chambre et s'apprêtaient à descendre les si célébres escaliers en colimaçons.

**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**La suite, c'est pour dimanche prochain. Bon dimanche à tous et j'attends vos reviews.**


	3. Retrouvailles partie 2

**J'ai enfin reécrit ce chapitre.**

**Désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture à tous.**

Main dans la main, Hermione et Ginny entamèrent ensemble la descente des escaliers en colimaçons du terrier. Alors qu'elles arrivaient en bas et qu'elles s'apprétaient à atteindre la porte d'entrée du salon, Ginny fut soudain arrêtéé par Hermione. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer,elle se tourna alors vers son amie qui semblait, à son grand étonnement, très mal.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

Son amie la regarda un petit instant avant de lui répondre dans un simple murmure : - Non...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-elle en lui prenant son autre main tremblante dans la sienne.

- Je...je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Mais, pourquoi?

- J'ai peur ...- répondit Hermione après un bref moment de silence-...J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont dire, de ce qu'ils vont penser de moi et de ce que j'ai fait. Ginny, je ne sais pas si je pourrais... je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

Ginny écoutait attentivement ces paroles et ne pu se sentir que impuissante devant les révélations de cette amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis trois ans.

- Hermione! Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as peur de la réaction de mes chers frères après avoir passé avec succès l'épreuve que représente maman! Si ma mére et moi-même t'avons si bien acceuillit, pourquoi les autres n'en feront pas autant? Surtout qu'ils te connaissent bien moins que nous nous te connaissons! A part peut être...

- A part peut être Ron et Harry... - Termina Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes.

- ...Qui ne sont pas là, enfin... pas encore. Mais si tu restes ici, tu ne vas que regretter de ne pas être entré. De plus, c'est un très bon moyen d'apprendre à maitriser ta peur pour le moment que tu appréhendes le plus et qui est ta rencontre avec Ron.

Hermione regarda vers la porte qui mène au salon, avant de reporter son regard sur Ginny.

- Tu as raison... Il vaut mieux que j'y aille... surtout qu'il faudra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre.

Devant cette réponse et cet air déterminé, Ginny ne pu que sourire tellement elle était fière de son amie.

- Alors, on y va? Demanda timidement Ginny.

Hermione respira un bon coup et afficha un sourire discret : - Allons-y!

Sur ce, Ginny relâcha la main d'Hermione et marcha en direction de la porte que les deux jeunes femmes passèrent ensemble. Dans le salon étaient présents, comme l'avait deviné Ginny : Fleur et Bill assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, et Molly assise sur une chaise avec une petite fille magnifique assise sur ses genoux qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant Mélodie.

- TATA NINI! Quand elle vit sa tante, Mélodie sauta des genoux de sa grand-mère pour courir maladroitement vers Ginny, les bras grands ouverts et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Bien entendu, Ginny l'attendait accroupie, les bras ouverts le plus possible, afin de recevoir sa petite nièce qui poussait un cri perçant dans sa course. Arrivée près d'elle, elle sauta dans ses bras et déposa sur sa joue un énorme bisou qu'on pourrait qualifier de baveux.

Attirés par les cris poussés par leur fille, Fleur et Bill se tournèrent pour voir la cause de cette agitation puis virent bien entendu Ginny accompagnée d'Hermione.

Gênée par cette attention soudaine qu'on lui portait, Hermione sourit nerveusement et fit un signe de la main. : -Sa...salut!

- Hermonie! - Fleur se leva de sa place, suivie de son mari, puis s'approcha d'elle. Sans dire un mot, elle la prit dans ses bras, et après une courte étreinte elle la relâcha. - Mme Weasley nous a appris ta venue, je suis contente de te revoir!

Etonnée de cet accueil plutôt bizarre de la part de Fleur, et de la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom, Hermione serra cependant la main que lui tendit Bill (Ce dernier qui ne la connaissait que très peu avait décidé d'imiter sa femme). Elle fut ensuite invitée à s'installer avec eux par Mme Weasley, ce que fit Hermione sans la moindre hésitation. Elle s'installa alors sur le deuxième canapé, qui se trouvait en face du premier, avec Ginny et la petite Mélodie qui ne cessait de l'observer.

- Tata Nini, ché qui elle? Demanda t-elle sans cesser de regarder Hermione.

- Elle? C'est tata Hermione. Tu verras, elle est très gentille..

- Tata ém...ém...ém-nonieu?

Devant la tentative desespérée de la petite à prononcer le nom d'Hermione, les deux jeunes femmes prirent un fou rire.

- Non! - dit Ginny en essuyant une petite larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue - c'est Her-mio-ne.

- Laisses tomber - dit Hermione à Ginny - Elle n'arrivera pas à le prononcer. Tu sais quoi Mélodie, tu peux m'appeller tata Mimi si tu préfères.

- Tata Mimi?

- Oui, tout à fait. Lui répondit Hermione qui admirait par la même occasion les magnifiques cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de la petite qui avait sans aucun doute hérité du côté vélane de sa mère.

- Oui, oui Tata Mimi! Moi veux aller avec tata Mimi!

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Ginny, Mélodie s'aperçut qu'elle boudait. En réalité, Ginny faisait semblant d'être triste quand au fait que Mélodie voulait l'abandonner.

- Tata nini triste? Pas pleur tata nini, moi jouer un peu avec tata Mimi et apres reviens avec tata Nini.- Elle déposa alors sa minuscule main sur la joue de sa tante et la caressa comme pour la consoler. - accord?

Ginny approuva de la tête sans même effacer l'air malheureux de son visage et la petite vélane ne se fit pas attendre : Elle se jeta sur Hermione de la même manière qu'elle s'était jetée aux bras de Ginny un instant auparavant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela allait faire une heure que Fleur avait pris la place de Ginny, au côté d'Hermione avec Mélodie sur ses genoux, et qu'elle lui parlait; Elle souhaitait ainsi l'informer de ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son absence. Elle faisait en sorte de ne rien oublier, et en particulier sur tout ce qui la concernait! Elle fit donc une description détaillée de tout ce qu'il y'avait eu à son mariage, allant du nombre et des noms de personnes invitées, aux nombres de roses utilisées pour décorer la salle de cérémonie! Mais ce qui était sans doute le plus bizarre aux yeux d'Hermione est le passage de sa grossesse qu'elle prenait soin de détailler en lui expliquant notamment la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie pendant les neuf mois et le jour de son accouchement.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était là et écoutait sans le vouloir les récits de Fleur qui pouvait sans aucun doute durer des heures et des heures entières! De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas l'interrompre par peur de paraitre impolie. Ainsi, elle écoutait avec un faux intérêt chacune des paroles de son interlocutrice en poussant des "Ah!" et des "Oh!" à chacunes de ses phrases.

Sa patience fut cependant récompensée, même si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle l'ésperait. En effet, pendant que Fleur parlait sans s'arrêter des premiers mois de la petite et du nombre de couches nécéssaires pour ses besoins, Hermione ressentit une chaleur humide se propager sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que la source de ce problème n'était personne d'autre que Mélodie qui n'avait pu retenir un besoin pressant.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'avait fait sa fille, Fleur se pressa de la récupérer en s'excusant une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle partit ensuite la changer dans l'une des chambres en transplanant.

Voyant ici une parfaite occasion de s'eclipser, Hermione prétexta le fait qu'elle désirait demaniére se changer afin que Molly, qui ne cessait d'insister pour le faire, ne la nettoie pas avec un tour de magie. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de toutes les personnes présentes et sortit du salon pour aller dans la chambre se changer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après s'être nettoyée avec l'aide de la magie, Hermione se changea et opta cette fois ci pour une tenue plus décontractée. Elle prit donc de sa valise un jean, un t-shirt simple et des baskets; elle détacha aussi son chignon pour faire une simple queue de cheval.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit pour repenser à cette matinée pendant laquelle tellement de choses s'étaient passées, et pendant laquelle elle avait ressenti beaucoups d'émotions. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par remarquer les objets présents sur la commode. Elle s'intéressa d'abord aux coupes, curieuse de savoir les raisons pour lesquelles elles avaient été attribuées. Sur la première, elle put lire les inscriptions suivantes "Match amical Angleterre - Allemagne", et sur la seconde "Meilleur gardien de Quidditch anglais". Ron était le meilleur gardien d'Angleterre et elle, Hermione, n'était absolument pas au courant; "Quel idiote!"

Elle s'intéressa ensuite aux photos afin d'arrêter de penser à Ron. Elle prit donc la plus proche qui représentait la famille Weasley au grand complet avec bien entendu Fleur, et Mélodie dans ses bras, et aussi Harry. Ron était au centre avec dans ses mains la coupe du meilleur gardien d'Angleterre, et avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Hermione soupira, elle posa ensuite la photo à sa place pour en prendre une seconde. Des souvenirs emergèrent dans sa tête dès qu'elle vit ce qu'elle représentait : Elle, Ron et Harry au 12, square Grimmaurd durant la dernière année du combat contre Voldemort. Malgré leur sourire à tous les trois, une mine triste enveloppait leur visage amincis et affaiblis par les angoisses et les peurs qu'ils ressentaient constamment. Bien que cette année pouvait être qualifiée comme l'une des pires de sa vie, Hermione aurait voulu à cet instant même y retourner pour pouvoir retrouver ses amis et la complicité qu'elle avait avec eux. Sur ce désir vain, elle reposa la photo pour porter toute son attention sur la dernière. Elle ressentit un haut-le-coeur quand elle y vit Ron au bras d'une jeune inconnue, tous les deux couchés au bord d'une plage. La jeune femme semblait avoir son âge et avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts émeraudes. 'Elle est magnifique!' se dit Hermione. Elle reposa la photographie à sa place, le coeur brisé. 'Oh Merlin! Pourquoi suis-je revenue?'

Elle reposa la derniere photo, qui soit-disant passant fut la plus douloureuse à voir, et elle prit son visage entre ses mains sans faire attention à la personne qui venait à l'instant même d'arriver dans la chambre.

- Mione? Mione est-ce que c'est bien toi?

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermione se paralysa. Elle arrêta tout mouvement en ayant toujours le visage enfouie dans les mains. Une seule personne osait la surnommer ainsi dans toute sa vie, une seule personne qui n'était autre que Ron. Elle leva la tête et posa son regard sur l'homme qu'elle aime et qui était debout devant elle, un grand nombre de paquets à la main. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver et que c'était bien elle, il posa les paquets par terre et la regarda étonné, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ron! - Hermione se leva d'un bond du lit sans même réfléchir, courra vers lui et sauta dans ses bras, l'étraignant de toutes ses forces. - Oh Ron, tu m'as tellement manqué! Si tu savais!

Ne savant pas comment réagir à cette étreinte, Ron ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à l'entourer de ses bras. Ils se relâchèrent enfin après un instant qui fit à Hermione le plus grand plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron, encore étonné de sa présence.

- Je... je suis revenu, comme tu le vois. J'avais besoin de vous revoir, de te revoir.

- Je...ça fait si longtemps Mione...euh, Hermione...Je ...je suis si content de te revoir.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione. : - Moi aussi. Est-ce que...est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Oui...merci. Et toi?

- En pleine forme, comme tu vois.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel Ron évitait sans cesse de croiser son regard; Il préferait bizarrement fixer le sol ou un mur. Gênée par cette situation, Hermione décida de casser le silence.

- Ginny m'a dit que tu étais dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch...Toutes mes félicitations! Tu es d'après elle aussi célebre qu'Harry.

- Ouai, c'est vrai, merci. - il se gratta la tête, gêné. - C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée! Mais je contredis cependant Ginny, je suis peut être reconnu, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à la cheville d'Harry.

- A propos d'Harry, il est auror, c'est ça?

- Ouai! Il répondit sans la regarder. - Nous devrons peut être descendre, il est 13 h et il y'a des invités qui attendent en bas, enfin j'imagine.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent alors ensemble de la chambre et descendirent en direction du salon sans un mot, Hermione devant.


	4. Le déjeuner

Arrivés dans le salon, Hermione remarqua que les « invités » n'étaient plus présent ici, mais qu'ils s'étaient installés à table, dans la cuisine, sous l'ordre de Molly. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine et se tourna vers Ron qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ron ?

Ron tourna sa tête dans sa direction, posant "enfin" ses yeux sur elle. Il ne répondit pas à l'appel mais attendait tout de même de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle comprit tout de suite.

- Est ce que tu es venu seul ? Enfin..euh… je veux dire sans Harry ?

Il détourna son regard d'elle, le posant désormais sur le mur en face de lui à travers lequel ils entendaient les discussions.

- Ouai...Harry n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, il était sur une piste pour une enquête qu'il mène. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il viendra sûrement ce soir s'il apprend que tu es là, et soit en sûre qu'il le saura parce que Ginny à une très grande gueule.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'elle savait que Ron ne plaisantait pas. Elle le regarda ensuite puis soupira, c'était le moment de tout lui dire.

- Ecoute, Ron – elle se mit en face de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour le tourner vers elle et attirer son regard – Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été idiote de partir.- Ron semblait être embarassé, il évita son regard - Je n'ai cessé de regretter mon départ quand j'étais en Ecosse, je me suis fait du mal en m'installant loin d'ici, et j'ai fait du mal sans le vouloir à des gens que j'aime, à des personnes qui sont chers à mon cœur, toi y compris. Je suis désolée pour te ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi et ….

- Attends une minute! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles? - Il la regarda subitement dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés par un début de colère.

- Enfin, je veux parler de ce que Ginny m'a dit et...

- Ginny ! - sa voix commença à augmenter de volume, ce qui effraya son interlocutrice - Mais de quoi elle se mêle? Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore raconté comme conneries celle là ? Elle et sa grande gueule !

- Ronald Billius Weasley ! Qui est-ce qui vous a permis d'hausser votre voix dans cette maison, et en plus pour dire des vulgarités?

Mme Weasley était arrivé par la porte de la cuisine, les poings sur les hanches et un regard à tuer un babouin! - A la vue de sa mere, les traits du visage de Ron s'adoucirent et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lévres, faisant par la même occasion découvrir ses magnifiques dents.

- Maman chérie, comment tu vas ? Il s'approcha d'elle avec les bras grands ouverts pour pouvoir l'enlacer et l'embrasser, chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire lorsque sa mère était hors d'elle.

Celle-ci recula cependant d'un pas pour éviter les bras que lui tendait son fils pour l'attraper.

- Oh que non mon cher ! Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci. Je ne risque pas de laisser passer cela ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé?

- A l'instant. - repondit-il tandis qu'elle admirait ce qu'était devenu son fils. - Je viens de transplaner dans ma chambre où j'ai trouvé en passant Mione, euh enfin, Hermione, et où j'en ai profité pour poser quelques paquets.

- Des paquets ?- La colère de Molly disparue tout d'un coup et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis. Il y'a notamment quelque chose pour toi, comme il se doit bien sûr.

Un immense sourire et un peu de gêne apparurent en meme temps sur le visage de Mrs Weasley.

- Mais mon poussin, il ne fallait pas! Bon, j'oublie tes bêtises d'aujourd'hui exceptionnellement parce que je suspecte la fatigue de t'avoir fait dire des choses qu'un _jeune et beau_ _gardien de Quidditch d'Angleterre_ (elle a accentué cette partie de phrase) n'aurait habituellement jamais osé dire.

- Maman, tu es un amour!- Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue après avoir réussi à l'enlacer.

- N'en profite pas trop mon cher ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une bonne situation professionnelle que tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux. Et puis d'abord que fais tu encore là? Il est bientôt treize heures et tout le monde t'attend pour manger. Aller, va dans la cuisine! Ton père, Percy et George sont arrivés. Charlie n'a pas pu venir, un dragon n'arrête pas de faire des siennes et Fred est parti l'aider. Ils sont vraiment désolés de ne pas pouvoir être venu, enfin pas Fred, et ils promettent de venir la prochaine fois.

- Oui, je sais. Fred m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me prévenir. Il y'a au moins ma soeur chérie, que je vais avoir le plaisir de tuer dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte, sans même adresser un regard à Hermione qui s'était tûe depuis le début. Elle avait préferé ne rien dire et écouter la conversation qui l'avait beaucoup surprise par, notamment, le changement de relation radical entre Molly et Ron.

Dès que Ron eu passé la porte, Molly se tourna vers Hermione et la prit par la main. Elles s'éloignèrent de la porte pour que Molly puisse lui parler sans être entendue.

- Par Merlin! Je suis extrèmement désolée ma chérie. - Hermione la regardait, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette excuse.

- Désolée pour quoi?

- Mais pour Ron voyons. - elle prit une courte pause avant de reprendre voyant que Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas - Je ne savais pas qu'il allait transplaner, je pensais qu'il allait venir par voie de cheminée, comme à son habitude. Je voulais le prévenir par avance de ta présence, craignant sa réaction à ton égard, et lui demander de rester poli. Est-ce qu'il l'a été? A t-il dit des choses déplacées?

- Oh non, absolument pas. Nous avons tous les deux été surpris par la présence de l'autre. On s'est juste enlacés puis nous sommes descendus vous rejoindre.

- Il n'a donc rien dit?

- Rien de mal en tout cas.

- Oh, merci Merlin. J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il dise des choses qui t'auront fait fuir. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose Hermione, Ron a été très touché par ton départ, même le plus touché d'entre nous, ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'on ne t'a pas regretté, mais il s'est renfermé sur lui même et ne faisait que de pleurer constamment enfermé dans sa chambre. Alors, je t'en prie, s'il te dit ou fait quelque chose qui te blesse, n'y prête surtout pas attention car c'est une vraie tête de mule, notamment parcequ' il laisse systématiquement la colère prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, Ginny m'avait un peu informé et je m'y étais donc un peu préparée.

- Ginny t'as prévenu! C'est un ange cette fille, fait moi penser a la remercier.

- Pas de problème.

- En attendant, viens manger un peu pour reprendre des forces après tout ce que tu as vécu en moins d'une heure. Aller, suis moi.

Toutes les deux se rendirent alors dans la cuisine où tous les invités étaient réunis autour de la table agrandie pour l'occasion. Toutes les personnes mentionnées par Molly étaient présentes mais bizarrement personne ne posa de questions gênantes à Hermione, les questions portaient plus sur son travail que sur les causes de son départ trois ans plus tôt. Hermione, qui reconnut ici l'oeuvre de Mme Weasley, se promit de la remercier lorsqu'elles seraient seules.

Le déjeuner se passa donc très bien pour tout le monde, sauf peut-être pour Ron qui paraissait crispé et gêné pendant le repas, un comportement qui s'expliquait par les compliments que sa famille lui faisait sur ses compétences de gardien. Son regard ne croisa jamais celui d'Hermione, chacun regardait l'autre à des instants différents.

Le déjeuner terminé, Bill, Fleur et Mélodie partirent car ils devaient visiter des appartements puisque ils avaient l'intention de déménager, la petite réclamant plus de place pour jouer. Ce fut donc sous la tristesse de Molly et sous les pleurs constants de la petite fille que le couple partit. Ce fut ensuite au tour de George de partir devant aller à sa boutique où un petit accident s'était produit, Fred étant lui aussi absent.

Il ne restait plus desormais que les parents, Percy (qui partit dans la chambre de Ron faire une sieste apres une matinée de travail très chargée), Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

**Voila, c'est la fin du quatrième chapitre qui vous a, je l'espere, plu.**

**Je remercie les personnes pour les reviews pour lesquelles j'ai directement répondu.**

**Merci encore et j'attends vos reviews.**


	5. Contente de te revoir Harry!

**Jour 1, 13h45. **

Le déjeuner terminé, quelques membres de la famille partirent. Il ne restait plus désormais que les parents, Percy (qui partit dans la chambre de Ron faire une sieste apres une dure matinée de travail), Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

Ginny craignant Ron pour ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione, restait sans cesse avec cette dernière sachant que son frère ne tenterait rien devant elle. Ainsi, Ron décida de ne rien faire pour le moment et disparut du salon pour réapparaître un instant plus tard avec tous les paquets qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

"Woahou, Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu m'apporté de beau?" s'exclama Ginny à la vue des nombreux paquets.

"Plus rien pour toi en tout cas!" il répondit sans même lui accorder un regard.

"Voyons mon chéri - dit Molly alors qu'elle massait le dos à Mr Weasley assis sur un des canapés du salon - c'est ta soeur!"

" C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi!" Son regard croisa rapidement celui de Hermione qui tourna son regard vers Ginny.

Elle regarda la jeune rousse et se sentit gênée, Ron allait distribuer les cadeaux et elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien pour elle. Craignant les regards de pitié qui lui seront sans doute accordés à la fin de la distribution, et ne voulant pas être une fois de plus gênée, elle décida de quitter la pièce. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Ginny l'appela.

"Hermione! Où tu vas?"

"Oh, je vais prendre une douche, si ça ne vous dérange pas Mme Weasley."

"Oh, bien sûr que non - répondit Molly - tu es comme chez toi ici! Fais tout ce que tu veux."

" Merci beaucoup!" Elle jeta un regard à Ginny qui lui faisait des signes, montrant Ron puis un geste horizontal sur son propre cou avec son doigt. Hermione lui sourit en faisant un 'non' de la tête puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron avant de partir.

Elle monta les escaliers deux par deux et le plus vite possible. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre essoufflée, puis elle entra. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte à double tour puis voulut se jeter sur le lit pour pleurer un bon coup mais Percy dormait, et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle se contenta donc de prendre dans sa valise son peignoir et ses pantoufles puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait en dehors de la chambre.

Elle entra puis pris place dans la baignoire après avoir fait couler de l'eau et après s'être déshabillée.

**14h20**.

Au bout d'une demi heure et après avoir enfilé son peignoir et ses pantoufles couleurs rose bonbon, Hermione sorti de la salle de bain. Elle alla dans la chambre de Ron pour prendre ses habits de rechange puis avait en tête d'aller ensuite dans celle de Ginny pour se changer, voulant éviter la présence d'une personne de sexe masculin.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, après avoir récupéré ses biens, puis frappa. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa une seconde fois, mais toujours rien. Elle décida d'entrer quand même, car elle ne voulait pas attendre éternellement dans le couloir habillée ainsi que Ginny arrive. Arrivée à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle découvra avec stupéfaction que Ginny était en faite présente, couchée sur le lit, et en train d'embrasser fougueusement quelqu'un qu'Hermione aperçu rapidement de dos.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée!" Elle se tourna précipitamment et se prépara à sortir de la chambre.

Cette soudaine entrée surpris Ginny et son inconnu. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux puis le jeune homme reconnut Hermione. Il l'appela quand celle ci s'apprêtait à sortir.

"Hermy? Hermy!"

A l'appel de son nom, cette dernière se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qu'elle croyait ne pas connaître mais qui était en réalité Harry.

"Hiiiii, Harry!" Hermione jeta ses affaires par terre sous un cri perçant puis couru vers Harry, qui s'était entre temps levé du lit, avant de se jeter dans ses bras."Harry! Je suis si contente de te voir! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là avant ce soir!"

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage."Hermy, ça fait si longtemps! Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Encore mieux maintenant que tu es là!" Elle lâcha son étreinte quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle risquait de l'étouffer. Harry se rapprocha d'elle pour la voir de plus près."Tu es magnifique Hermy, je croyais vraiment que je ne te verrais plus!"

"Mais...-lui dit-elle- je croyais que Ginny t'avait mise au courant!"

"Mais pas du tout!" Il regarda Ginny "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?" Demanda t-il.

Elle lui sourit." J'en avais l'intention, mais quand tu es arrivé tu t'es tout de suite jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser, ne me laissant pas le temps de te parler!"

Harry se sentit soudain gêné"Ah ouai, j'avais totalement oublié"

Hermione le regarda, puis regarda Ginny. "Depuis quand êtes vous...enfin...ensemble?"

Le couple se regarda, puis Ginny répondit "Depuis un peu plus de six mois maintenant, mais personne n'est au courant" dit-elle un peu gênée.

"Même moi je ne savais pas!"

Les trois regardèrent vers la porte restée ouverte après l'irruption d'Hermione, et aperçurent Ron, debout contre l'antre.

"Ron!" s'exclamèrent en même temps Ginny et Harry.

"Ma soeur et mon meilleur ami! Je vous connaîs si bien tous les deux et personne n'a rien pu me dire!"

"Ecoute Ron.."

"Non! Tais toi Harry!" Il porta toute son attention sur lui désormais. "N'étais-tu pas sensé être en mission aujourd'hui?"

"Et bien... - Il gratta sa tête, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouva rien- ...en fait... Non! Je t'ai menti!"

"Ecoute, Ron! Ce que fait Harry ne te regarde pas!" dit alors Ginny.

"Peut être, mais je me demande ce que maman va dire quand elle va tout savoir!"

"Elle va être la plus heureuse au monde!" Dit Hermione. Tout le monde la regarda Ron y compris."Oh excusez moi, c'est sorti tout seul!"

"Mais tu as tout à fait raison, Hermione, quand maman va savoir que je sors avec le plus célèbre des sorciers, en plus du fait que son fils soit l'un des plus grands gardiens de Quidditch, elle va devenir folle de joie."

"Nimporte quoi!" dit Ron. "Si elle sait que vous vous voyez en cachette et ça depuis PLUS de six mois, et sous son toit, elle va rapidement se faire des idées! Et si elle pense que vous faîtes ce dont à quoi je pense, Harry n'aura plus de tête en moins de deux secondes!"

Les yeux d'Harry sortirent de leurs orbites. Quand Ginny le remarqua, elle se dépêcha de répondre "SI elle le sait!"

"Et qu'est ce qui va me retenir de tout lui dire?"

"Beaucoup de choses, et en particulier les virées nocturnes que tu fais chez Elsa en cachette!"

La tête de Ron vira au rouge vif."Mais comment tu sais ça toi?"

A la vue du visage à Ron, Hermione comprit que cette _'Elsa'_ était la jeune femme sur la photo.

"Oh, mais tu devrais savoir que cette chère Elsa est une grosse gueule tout comme moi, c'est bien ce que tu avais dit de moi non?"

"Parle pas d'elle comme ça!"

"Je parle comme je veux, d'accord?"

N'en pouvant plus, Harry décida d'intervenir "Arrêtez maintenant! Personne ne dira rien, et un point c'est tout! Et ce que ça vous va comme ça?"

"Ouai, moi ça me va!" dit Ron tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Harry regarda Ginny, attendant sa réponse."Ginny!"

"Oui, bon, d'accord!"

"Je préfère comme ça."Reprit Harry. Ginny se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras "Tu es un amour! Si on reprenait là où on en était?"

"Non mais ça va pas la tête? Attendez au moins que je sorte pour faire ça" cria Ron. Il partit mais réapparut soudain "Hermione, est-ce que je peux te voir une minute?"

Hermione qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était en peignoir pendant toute la discussion approuva d'un signe de tête. " Je te revois après" lui dit Harry "tu restes ici tout de façon?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas". Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et suivit Ron qui sortit du terrier. Il allait maintenant dans le jardin.

"Ron" dit elle "ça me gêne de sortir habillée ainsi"

"T'inquiète pas pour ça" Il sortit sa baguette et l'habilla à l'aide d'une de ses formules. Ainsi, Hermione se trouva vêtue d'un large tee-shirt sur lequel était inscrit _Paris_ en grosse lettre avec l'image de la Tour Eiffel, et d'un baggy bleu.

Dès qu'il vit qu'elle était habillée, il reprit sa marche jusqu'à un banc, près du lieu où il avait l'habitude de jouer au quidditch avec ses frères quand il était plus jeune.

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me mettre tes vêtements." dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre, Ron préférant rester debout avecles mains dans les poches comme à son habitude.

"Tu voulais t'habiller, voila qui est fait!"

"Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de supporter tes plaintes et sarcasmes plus longtemps"

"De quoi tu me parles encore?"

"De la manière dont tu me parles! Tu ne me respectes même pas, le peu de fois où tu me parles tu grognes ou tu fais la tête!"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi!"

"Bien, tu avais quelque chose à me dire, c'est ça? Alors dis le moi vite que je puisse aller retrouver Harry qui semblait content de me voir, lui au moins."

"Mais je suis content"

"Et bien on ne dirait pas Ron! Tu m'en veux parce que je suis parti? D'accord, je te comprends, mais je me suis excusée! Ça ne te suffit pas? " Sous la colère, elle se leva du banc.

Ron la regarda et baissa la tête. Il regardait dorénavant dans le vide, pensif. "Mione, quand tu es parti, tu...je...tu m'as énormément manqué - il leva son regard et ses yeux étaient maintenant plongés dans ceux d'Hermione qui le regardait comme surprise de cette confessionsortie tout droit desa bouche - Oui, c'est vrai, je ne faisais que penser à toi et me demandais sans arrêt pourquoi tu étais partie..." La colère d'Hermione disparut soudain, elle se rassit sur le banc sans un mot. "Et...quand je t'ai vu, je...j'ai cru que je rêvais, ou que c'étais une de ces blagues à Ginny! Mione, je...je crois que je..." Il secoua légèrement la tête puis reprit "Si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour te donner ça." Il lui tendit un paquet vert qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. "Ça fait longtemps qu'il est chez moi, depuis bien avant ton départ. J'avais dans l'espoir que tu reviendrais un jour, et voilà. "

Hermione prit le paquet. "Merci" lui dit elle.

"C'est rien!" Il s'éloigna alors, la laissant seule sur le banc.

Assise, Hermione regarda le paquet et l'ouvrit.

**Fin du chap. 5**

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Elsa!

**15h01**

Assise, Hermione regarda le paquet et songea un instant à ce que cela pouvait être puis se décida enfin à l'ouvrir. D'un geste simple, elle ôta le ruban couleur or qui ornait le présent, et il ne lui restait désormais qu'à déballer le papier qui le recouvrait ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

Elle découvrit alors avec surprise un magnifique médaillon en or blanc! "Ron.." Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux pour couler ensuite le long de ses joues, elle déglutit puis regarda une fois de plus le médaillon qu'elle tripotait dans ses mains. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire: oublier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et ainsi accepter de n'être qu'une simple amie, ou aller le voir directement pour tout lui avouer! Elle choisit la première solution, après tout, il a désormais une amie et il ne semble pas qu'il ressente la même chose pour elle.

Alors qu'elle tripotait le médaillon, elle sentit un creux à l'arrière. Perplexe, elle retourna le médaillon et découvrit quelque chose de graver; elle le rapprocha donc plus près de son visage pour pouvoir distinguer ce qu'il y'avait d'écrit et aperçut les initiales 'R&H'.

" 'R&H'!..Ron et.. et Hermione! " Hermione se leva d'un bond rapide "Il m'aime, c'est évident! J'ai peut être encore une chance!" Un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage, elle garda le médaillon dans sa main puis couru en direction du terrier, puis en direction de la chambre de Ron avant de se heurter à une personne dans le salon. Sous le choc, elle tomba par terre mais ne fut pas blessée. Elle se prépara à se lever quand soudain une main apparut devant ses yeux comme pour lui proposer de se relever, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle tendit sa main, se fit relever, et se trouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme blonde et magnifiquement belle, aux yeux verts. Cette dernière lui sourit

- Bonjour, tu dois être Hermione, c'est ça? Hermione la regarda à présent avec d'immenses yeux.

- Oui, c'est...c'est tout à fait juste. Et toi, tu...tu es?

- Oh! Excuse moi! Je suis Elsa, Elsa Després! Je suis la petite amie de Ron. Je suis venue le voir pour lui faire la surprise - elle balaya ses cheveux d'un geste tout en se présentant puis s'attarda sur le T-shirt qu'elle portait.

- Tiens, ce ne serait pas le pull que j'ai offert à Ron?

Hermione regarda son t-shirt avant de répondre :

- Oh! Oui, c'est bien à lui, en fait je n'avais rien à porter et...

- Oh Ron! Elle oublia totalement Hermione et posa toute son attention sur la porte derrière son interlocutrice. Hermione se tourna puis vit bien entendu Ron qui semblait bien plus étonné qu'elle de la présence d'Elsa au terrier. Sa stupeur disparut pourtant pour laisser place à un immense sourire qui fit craquer Hermione. Il s'approcha d'Elsa et jeta un regard furtif à Hermione qui ne cessait, elle, de le fixer de ses yeux couleurs noisettes.

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Surprise, je suis venue te voir parce que j'en avais besoin! Elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou puis rapprocha son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Hermione baissa alors la tête, ne préférant pas voir la scène. Ron s'arrêta soudain comme gêné, puis regarda Hermione qui n'avait pas lever les yeux du sol. Au contraire, elle fixait par terre tout en essayant de s'éclipser de la pièce avant de se heurter (encore!) à quelqu'un sans pour autant tomber cette fois.

- Mme Weasley! Je suis désolé de vous être rentré dedans, je ne vous avais pas vu. - Molly essayait de se remettre du choc quand elle entendit Hermione s'excuser. Elle la regarda alors dans les yeux avec une douceur extrême.

- Oh, ma chérie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser! C'est moi quisuis apparut trop vite dans la pièce ne me doutant pas que quelqu'un pouvait être à l'entrée! C'estmoi la seule fautive- Elle sourit puis Hermione fit de même.- Et au fait, ma puce, Harry te demande en haut, il était tout excité quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu.

- Pas plus que moi! Bien, - elle regarda Elsa- ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance!

- Moi de même, maintenant je peux mettre un visage sur ton nom! Elle enlaça Ron au niveau de la taille puis se rapprocha de lui, ce qui fit sortir Hermione de la pièce.

**15h14**

Elle monta une énième fois les escaliers en colimaçons et rejoignit Harry et Ginny dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle les trouva tous les deux en pleine discussion, assis sur le lit et se dévorant des yeux. Lorsque Ginny vit Hermione, elle se leva d'un bond.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es toute pâle!

- Je, il y'a ... Elsa!

- Oh non! Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne se fit pas attendre pour verser de nouvelles larmes (ce qu'elle a fait toute la journée!). Tu sais quoi Hermione? Il faut que tu sortes un peu d'ici, que tu prennes un peu l'air. Et si... et si on allait faire du shopping!

- Je...je ne sais pas!

- Si! On va sortir toute les deux et on va s'amuser entre filles!

- Eh, une minute! Et moi dans l'histoire? dit alors Harry qui s'était étaler sur le lit.

- Toi - dit alors Ginny - tu es un garçon et...

- Quelle nouvelle!

- ...Et tu vas rester ici avec Ron! Harry se leva du lit et s'approcha d'elle avec un faux air énervé.

- Depuis quand me donnes tu des ordres!

- Depuis plus de six mois maintenant! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?

- Non, mais un baiser peut être. Et il rapprocha son visage d'elle qui mit sa main sur ses lèvres avancées.

- Pas maintenant mon cher, Hermione est mal, et il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'aider! Allez- elle se tourna vers Hermione puis lui prit la main - On y va!

- Attends! s'exclama Hermione - Tu as vu ce que je porte!

Ginny la regarda et fit une grimace lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle portait les affaires à Ron.

-Oh mon dieu! Qu'est ce que tu fait habillée comme ça?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand Harry intervint.

- Ouaou! C'est trop la classe! J'aime beaucoup quand les femmes portent des vêtements d'hommes, ça fait sexy!

Ginny le fusilla du regard à ces paroles

- Sexy ! Tu trouves ça sexy?

- Oh ouai! Et ça t'irait super bien!

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter ça! Plutôt crever! - Elle remarqua soudain que Harry regardait son corps, imaginant ce dont à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle portait une chemise d'homme et un caleçon (propres bien sûr!), puis réagit:

- Arrêtes! Tu vois bien qu'Hermione est mal; et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de plaisanter!

- Mais je suis sérieux et...

- Et à ce soir! Elle agrippa Hermione et transplana sans qu'Harry puisse réagir.

- Pfffff, les femmes! Il leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à descendre retrouver Ron.

**15h30**

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse, devant le magasin d'Ollivander. Hermione remarqua au passage que la boutique avait beaucoup changé, et qu'elle n'était pas la seule en voyant celles qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

- Ils ont tout rénové! dit Ginny. Après la chute de tu-sais-qui, les commerçants ont récupéré leur boutique et ont tout changé afin d'attirer les passants car certains d'entre eux craignaient toujours des représailles.

- C'est pas plus mal, c'est très attrayant!

- Tu l'as dit! Et si on allait faire les boutiques maintenant? On en profitera pour se changer!

- Oui, maintenant qu'on est ici, autant en profiter.

Ginny passa son bras en dessous de celui d'Hermione et commença à descendre la rue, comme une vraie petite gamine, ce qui réjouit Hermione car cela lui permettait de passer des moments avec la seule véritable amie qu'elle na jamais eu et aussi de se remémorer les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble à Poudlard avec aussi Ron et Harry.

- Au fait Ginny?

- Oui?

- Comment est ce que toi et Harry vous...enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me le demandes, en fait tout c'est fait naturellement! On avait préparé avec Ron et quelques anciens de Poudlard une fête pour son anniversaire dans une pièce qu'on avait loué. On lui a fait croire que Draco s'était échappé d'Azkaban et qu'il m'avait capturé! Un truc de dingue! Et ce bête est tombé dans le panneau, il ne s'est même pas renseigné avant! Il est venu dans la salle où on m'avait attaché et baillonné pour faire encore plus vrai et lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi, sa baguette à la main, Ron a allumé les lumières et tout le monde a crié "surprise" avant de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et bien sûr il est venu me voir après avoir saluer et remercier tout le monde afin de me tuer! Là, je l'ai emmené dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et surtout celui de Ron, puis je l'ai embrassé!

- Et comment a t-il réagit?

- Il paraissait étonné et avait cru que j'avais bu, ce que j'aurai fait croire s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé tout de suite après.

- Et tu dis que ça c'est fait de façon naturelle!

- Il n'y a pas eu recours à la magie, donc c'est naturel pour moi. Oh! Nous voilà arrivés!

Toutes les deux étaient debout devant la vitrine de la boutique _'Mode Moldue'_qui était décorée de peluches et de balons. Elles entrèrent, Ginny devant.

- C'est un magasin qui a ouvert l'an passé et qui marche plutôt bien, en tout cas il me plaît bien! - Elle l'emmena dans le rayon femme, au deuxième étage en prenant les escaliers.- Attends moi ici, je reviens tout de suite et prend tout ce qui te plaît, c'est moi qui offre!

- Non Ginny, j'ai de l'argent sur moi et...

- J'insiste! J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant trois ans, alors maintenant je savoure l'instant. Et ne t'éloigne pas trop, je reviens dans un petit moment. Elle s'éloigna et descendit les escaliers.

Cela allait faire un quart d'heure qu'Hermione errait dans les rayons, quelques articles à la main, quand Ginny apparut soudain.

- Tada! - Elle tendit vers Hermione un caleçon rose et une chemise bleu foncé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait avec ça? Tu fais du shopping pour Harry?

- Pas pour Harry, pour moi! Sinon je n'aurais pas mis autant de temps à trouver un caleçon qui me plaît!

- Mais Ginny, tu as dit que tu préférais mourir plutôt que d'en porter!

- Je sais! Mais Harrya tellement été bon avec moi qu'il mérite cela. Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent un bon coup avant de passer à la caisse et de terminer la journée à faire d'autres boutiques.

**19h21**

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer - dit Ginny tandis que Hermione était occupée à manger sa glace.

- Je crois aussi - dit elle enfin.- Ginny, je tiens à te remercier pour cette après-midi formidable, je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis des années.

- C'est pas pour te vexer, mais ça se voyait! T'était tellement stressée et sur les nerfs que tu avais besoin d'une après-midi tranquille.

Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de Ginny et les deux transplanèrent jusqu'au terrier, plus exactement dans la chambre de Ginny qui était vide.

**Voilà pour le chap.6**

**Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews**

**Merci donc à rony-hermy, Camille-amazing, Faeris, Virg05 etHermy Granger-Weasley.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**


	7. Rapprochements

**Voilà le chapitre 7, **

**Je tiens à remercier Camille-amazing, rony-hermy, kklinou, Faeris et virg05 pour leur reviews**

Bonne lecture à tous.

**19h30**

Hermione et Ginny avaient eues tout juste le temps de ranger leurs emplettes de la journée lorsque quelqu'un frappa précipitemment à la porte. Ginny alla voir qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Maman! Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?

Elle ouvra entierement la porte et laissa entrer Mme Weasley qui semblait être très anxieuse. Ginny s'approcha d'elle puis lui prit les mains.

- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe! Tu me fait peur avec cette mine. Est ce que... est ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave? - Ginny devint toute rouge et semblait très inquiète, elle ne voulait laisser Molly tranquille.

- C'est à propos de...de... - Elle regarda Hermione d'un air triste ce qui l'inquiéta. - Venez vite en bas, c'est Harry!

- Harry! crièrent en coeur les deux jeunes femmes!

- Que c'est il passé? demanda Hermione

- Est ce qu'il va bien? continua Ginny

- Suivez moi!

Elles descendirent toutes les trois d'un pas précipité au salon, Molly en tête, et y rentrèrent pour trouver avec le plus grand des malheurs Harry étendu à terre, plein de sang, et Ron ( avec bien sûr Elsa) à ses côtés et en pleurs. Elles ne pouvaient savoir s'il était toujours en vie, la lumière ayant été coupée durant un bref combat d'après Molly.

Ginny était sur le point de s'évanouir. Hermione la prit dans ses bras avec le peu de force qu lui restait à la vue de cet horrible spectacle puis s'approcha du corps inerte, étendu sur le sol.

- Ha...Ha...Harry! Ginny se jeta à terre auprès de son être aimé en criant son nom, des milliers de larmes coulant sur son visage.

Hermione quant à elle était restée debout, elle regardait le corps sans vraiment le voir, sa tête était à ce moment là envahit de pensées. Harry était en ce moment même étalé à terre, le si grand Harry Potter! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et malgré les images floues qu'elles percevaient, elle remarqua qu'il souriait. "Il sourit" se dit Hermione "Son meilleur ami est devant lui, probablement mort, et il ose sourire!". Ella tourna legerement la tête puis vit Ginny couchée sur le corps de celui qu'elle avait quitter joyeux quelques heures plus tôt.

- Que..que c'est il passé? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers son frère.

- Et bien en fait, je voulais me venger!

Ginny s'arrêta net, il parlait de vengeance. Et ce "il", ce n'était pas Ron; et cette voix, elle la reconnaîtra parmis des centaines de milliers. Elle se tourna, ainsi qu'Hermione, vers Harry, et le vit souriant.

- Harry! Je vais te tuer!

Les lumières s'allumèrent de manière soudaine à ces mots prononcés par Ginny puis des voix venant d'un peu partout dans le salon s'écriairent "SURPRISE". Hermione ferma les yeux un petit instant pour reprendre ses esprits, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que Mme Weasley avait invitée un grand nombre de personnes à diner ce soir dont quelques camarades de chambre de Poudlard. Plusieurs vinrent la saluer, faisant remarquer notamment qu'ils étaient heureux de la revoir après tant d'années, puis repartirent prendre un apéritif en la laissant seule. Elle vit Ginny seule et excitéepuis la rejoignit.

- Ginny, peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Cette dernière qui semblait être à la recherche de quelqu'un lui répondit sans même la regarder.

- Il se passe que je vais tuer Harry! Maman avait eu envie de faire une fête en ton honneur ce soir mais pas sans te prévenir jusqu'à que cet idiotd'Harry lui propose de te faire une surprise ce qui a bien sûr tenté ma chère mère. Et cet imbécile ena profité pour me faire la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie et tout ça par vengeance! A croire que ça lui plaît de me voir souffrir! Mais je ne vais pas le laisser sans tirer comme ça, oh non, il se cache mais je vais l'attrapper et..et..Le Voilà!

Sans même qu' Hermione ne s'en rende compte, Ginny s'en alla comme un flêche vers là où elle pensait avoir vu Harry.

" Et bien, me voilà une fois de plus seule, ça m'apprendra à être partie d'ici". Elle regarda autour d'elle puis vit que tout le monde semblait être heureux, ils parlaient et rigolait entre eux et ne se souciaient guère d'elle. Elle respira un bon coup puis sortit à l'exterieur. Elle resta sur la terasse, debout les bras croisés sous l'effet du froid, et les yeux explorants l'horizon lointain.

Elle sentit soudain une chaleur provenant du manteau qui venait d'être déposé sur ses épaules. Elle décrocha son regard du magnifique paysage pour savoir qui l'avait rejoint. Debout à ses côtés, elle remarque Ron qui regardait lui aussi vers l'horizon.

- C'est magnifique n'est ce pas? demanda t il.

- Oui. Merci, Ron.

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne parla, tous les deux observait les alentours.

- Tu as eu peur? Enfin, tout a l'heure avec la mise en scène d'Harry. - Hermione le regarda puis le vit sourire et fit de même.

- Un peu oui! J'y ai vraiment cru, et j'ai même failli tomber dans les pommes!

- ça a été une journée pleine de surprise pour toi, aujourd'hui! D'abord les retrouvailles, puis la fausse mort d'Harry..

- Puis Elsa! - Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte. - Enfin, c'est pas la pire journée que j'ai vécu.

Ron ignora l'allusion à sa petite amie.

- Et ce qu'il t'as plu?

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Le collier. dit alors celui-ci.

- Le coll.. OH, oui, le collier! Il est magnifique Ron! Je voulais te remercier tout à l'heure quand soudain je me suis cognée à Elsa puis j'ai totalement oublié.

- C'était juste pour me remercier que tu voulais me voir?

- Oui! Pourquoi?

- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ce qu'il y'avait de gravé derrière? - Hermione allait répondre quand il reprit sans lui accorder un regard.- Juste pour info, il y'a gravé nos initiales. Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair Hermione, je l'ai acheté quand tu étais encore là, quand j'avais des sentiments pour toi! Mais aujourd'hui, j'aime Elsa, et c'est très sérieux entre nous deux. Je ne sais pas si tu croyais que nous deux, enfin, NON, il n'y aura jamais rien car mes sentiments sont morts après ton départ. Et j'ai donc peur que tu sois revenue pour rien.

Hermione le fixa (enfin son profil), elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ses rêves venaient de se briser en moins d'une minute.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as rejoins, Ron? Pour me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas! Juste pour te prevenir, j'avais vu les inscriptions au dos du medaillon et ça m'a complètement laissée de glace car je ne ressent rien pour toi si ce n'est que de l'amitié, tout comme pour Harry!

Elle détourna son regard, savant pertinemment que ce qu'elle venait de dire était faux.

- Et tu veux savoir quelque chose? Si je suis revenu c'est certes pour te revoir, mais aussi pour revoir tous les autres! Je ne suis pas venu que pour toi, et ça me blesse que tu croies ça et quand plus tu viens me le dire quand j'ai l'impression d'être rejetée par tout le monde. Et oui Ron, c'est l'impression que j'ai - dit elle quand elle vit qu'il fut surpris -Et elle est fondée car comme tu vois, cette fête est soi disant pour mon retour mais je suis là et seule dehors alors que tout le monde s'amuse à l'interieur sans même se soucier de moi!

Ron se sentit coupable et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, elle le reprit.

- Non! Ne te fatigues pas à essayer de me remonter le moral ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre. Tu as dit ce que tu pensais, et j'ai fait de même. Je regrette juste une chose, c'est que tu l'ai fait là, maintenant. - Tout en lui parlant, elle ôta le manteau qu'il lui avait posé sur les épaules. - Oui, tu m'as vraiment déçu pour ça!.- Elle lui rendit sa veste puis s'en alla.

Debout et seul, Ron regardait droit devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient legerement à cause des quelques larmes qui étaient prêtent à couler. Et alors qu'il ne semblait n'y avoir personne dans les alentours, il dit ces quelques mots dans un doux murmure.

- J't'aime Mione.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bouleversée, Hermione entra dans le salon, à la recherche de Ginny qu'elle retrouva deux minutes plus tard très occupée avec Harry ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Mme Weasley vint la voir, surexcitée.

- Est ce que tu es au courant pour ma Ginny et Harry? N'est ce pas magnifique? D'abord Ron etmaintenant Ginny! Elle le mérite tellement!

- Oui, vous avez raison!

- Oh mon dieu - s'exclama Mme Weasley - Il sont en train de toucher à mon horloge! - Elle partit en courant, s'excusant d'abord auprès d' Hermione.

"Même elle s'y met, j'ai vraiment de la poisse!"

Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand elle croisa Elsa.

- Salut Hermione! Tu vas bien?

- Moui, merci, et toi?

- Oh moi, je suis en pleine forme depuis que j'ai revu Ron! Il m'a tellement manqué! ça faisait quand même deux jours qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Ah oui, je vois! "elle n'est pas très normale cette fille".

- J'ai pensé - reprit Elsa - qu'on pourrait se faire un truc ensemble un de ces jours, t'es d'accord?

- Oui, oui bien sur, pourquois pas.

- Cest noté! Oh, il y'a Ron tout seul dehors, je vais aller le rejoindre. A la prochaine. - Elle lui souria une derniere fois avant de sortir.

**20h30**

Hermione la regarda s'en aller puis alla dans la chambre de Ginny pour dormir un peu, car après cette journée elle avait besoin de repos. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lit quand Ron apparut devant elle. Elle sursauta de peur.

- Ron! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je te retourne la question, tu n'es pas censée être en bas?

- Comme tu le vois, je suis là! J'ai besoin d'être seule et c'est pourquoi je suis venue ici. Tu dois le savoir depuis la discussion qu'on a eu tout à l'heure, mais je vois que tu n'as rien compris. - Elle se tourna pour s'en aller quand il la rattrappa par le bras.

- Mione..enfin, Hermione, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser tout à l'heure. Et si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer, c'est car j'ai moi aussi besoin d'un moment de solitude mais Elsa ne me laisse jamais seul!

- Mais voyons, tu l'aimes, donc ce n'est pas un problème. - Depuis le début de la conversation, elle évitait son regard.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse puis la fit asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

- Ecoutes moi, j'ai envie qu'on reste amis et j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas imaginer de ne plus te parler ou de ne plus faire des choses avec toi. Tu es ma Mione et tu le resteras toujours.

Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde, ce qu'elle finit par faire - Tu m'as compris, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Sans le vouloir, leur visage se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme attirés, de plus en plus près. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent et étaient prêtes à entrer en contact quand une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte.

- Rony! Rony chéri!

Ron recula son visage sous le regard triste d'Hermione. - Si elle me voit avec toi, elle va se faire des illusions. Dis lui que je suis pas du tout venu ici.

Sur ces quelques mots il transplana, puis Elsa rentra.

- Oh pardon! Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron par hasard? Il a transplané avant même que j'arrive à lui tout à l'heure - Hermione fit non de la tête et Elsa partit.

Hermione resta une fois de plus seule, assise sur le bord du lit. " Il allait m'embrasser, il était sur le point avant que cette peste n'arrive! Et puis il me dit qu'elle risque de se faire des illusions! Mais il joue avec mes sentiments ou quoi!" Après une dizaine de minutes de questions sans réponses, elle finit par s'endormir sur le lit.


	8. Ignorance

_**Je vous met enfin le chapitre 8en ligne en m'excusant pour le retard.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

**6h18**

Alors qu'elle était dans un de ces rêves merveilleux où tout allait pour le mieux, Hermione sentit quelque chose bouger dans le lit. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle ouvrit lentement et avec difficultés ses magnifiques yeux noisettes afin de savoir ce qui l'avait sortie de son rêve. L'image floue qu'elle percevait devint peu à peu nette pour laisser apparaître une forme humaine. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de l'identifier que cette personne se jeta à son cou, ce qui lui fit pousser un grognement.

- Tata mimi!

- Mmmm...- Elle bougea pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit puis bailla un grand coup tout en se frottant les yeux. Elle regarda Mélodie qui était descendue du lit, puis lui sourit. - Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ma puce?

- Il y'a que ce petit gremlins va passer toute la journée ici. - Dit Ginny qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis tira les rideaux pour permettre aux rayons du soleil de s'infiltrer dans la pièce, ce qui fit gémir Hermione. - Je te croyais plus matinale Hermione, et comment se fait-il que tu sois toute habillée? Tu ne t'es quand même pas endormie comme ça!

Hermione se regarda, elle avait complètement oublié de se changer. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à sa montre:

- Ginny, il n'est que 6h20 du matin!

- Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison pour glander! - Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, la mine peu joviale. - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione? Pourquoi t'es tuallée te coucher tôt? Est ce que Ron t'a fait quelque chose?

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, Hermione se remémora la scène d'hier. Ron qui était venu la voir, et leurs lèvres qui s'étaient rapprochés...Oh! Si cette stupide Elsa n'était pas venue, il l'aurait sans aucun doute embrassé et peut être qu'alors ils se seront mis ensemble! Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Après tout, il semble épris de sa copine, alors pourquoi la quitterait il pour elle?

- Hermione?...Hermione!

Cette dernière sursauta lorsque Ginny cria son nom puis elle vit qu'elle la regardait avec attention.

- Est ce que ça va?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste la fatigue.

- Ok. Bon, si ça te dis, on va prendre le petit déjeuner. Presque tout le monde est en bas.

- Vas y si tu veux, je prends une douche rapide et je te rejoints dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Bien, à tout de suite alors. - Elle sortir de la chambre après avoir pris Mélodie dans ses bras.

Hermione, seule dans la chambre, s'étira de toutes ses forces, ce qui lui fit un grand bien. Elle demeura cependant un petit moment assise en scrutant les alentours. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était dans la chambre de Ron et qu'elle avait passer la nuit dans son lit. Où avait il bien pu dormir alors? Dans la chambre, sur le sol ou bien était il aller chez Elsa? Hermione secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à lui, puis elle se décidaà se lever. Elle prit dans sa valise sa paire de pantoufles rose bonbon qu'elle enfila immédiatement, puis elle prit l'un de ses pyjamas constitués d'un petit haut gris et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Elle alla ensuite en direction de la salle de bain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6h35**

Après une rapide douche, Hermione enfila son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle attacha en route et rapidement ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon, avant de passer la porte.

Elle retrouva autour de la table Ginny, Mélodie, Mme et Mr Weasley ainsi, et au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Ron et Elsa.

- Te voila enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! Mélodie et moi venont tout juste de terminer de manger.

- Ginny, voyons, c'est comme ça que t'accueille ton amie. Un peu de tenue sil te plaît.

- Pardon maman. - Répondit Ginny avnt de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque sa mère se tourna vers Hermione.

- Viens donc ma chérie, tu as besoin de manger un peu.

Elle s'approcha donc et s'installa à côté de Ron, par manque de choix.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ma chère? Lui demanda Arthur Weasley qui était assis en face d'elle. - Veux tu qu'on te prépare quelque chose en particulier?

- Oh, non merci. C'est gentil mais une tasse de café accompagnée de viennoiseries me suffiront.

- Bien, sers toi donc à volonté.

- Merci.

Elle prit la caféthière qui était posé juste en face d'elle et se versa une tasse de café chaud. Alors qu'elle tendait son bras pour prendre le sucre, elle frôla celui de Ron qui souhaitait prendre au même moment une brioche. Au contact de sa peau,elle frissonna et il semblait que Ron avait eu la même réaction.Cependant, ce dernierretira son bras en moins de deux secondes, sans lui accorder un seul regard.Ilse leva ensuite de sa place, laissant la brioche à sa place.

- Ron, tu as déjà terminé? Lui demanda Elsa, étonnée.

- Ouai.

- Mais tu n'a presque rien avalé!

- T'occupes, tu veux. J'ai pas faim c'est tout. - Il quitta sa chaise et sortit de la salle à manger. Hermione, qui ne le regarda pas, s'arrêta tout de même afin de savoir ce qui allait se passer, parce que Elsa ne risquait pas de rester là sans lui, d'après elle. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

- Mais...Ron, attends moi! - Comme l'avait deviné Hermione, Elsa se leva à son tour de sa chaise et le suivit sous les regards de toutes les personnes présentes.

Lorsque ce fut sûr qu'ils étaient assez loin, Mr Weasley fit des remarques:

- Elle a l'air bien gentil cette petite Elsa, mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être collante!

- Arthur, voyons! Ne dis pas de bêtises devant les invités!

- Quels invités, Maman? Les seules personnes présentes ici sont ta fille, ta petite fille et Hermione que tu considères comme étant de la famille. - Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Ginny, tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir. Même si nous faisons partis d'une même famille, il y'a des choses à ne pas dire!

- Mais de quoi parles tu donc, Molly? Ce que je dis n'est pas méchant, c'est juste un fait!

- Arthur...

- Papa à raison. Elle ne lui laisse pas un minute à lui! Il a besoin de respirer mais elle ne pense qu'à ses propres besoins!

Mme Weasey lança un regard noir à sa fille avant de répondre à son affirmation.

- Cette situation ne semble pas le déranger. Et si c'était le cas, il est assez grand pour prendre une décision seule!

- Mais voyons, je le sais très bien. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que...

- Tais-toi un peu! On ne va pas se mêler de ses affaires. Manges et tais-toi!

- Je n'ai plus faim! - D'un bond, Ginny se leva alors et sortit de la pièce, énervée.

- Tata nini, attends moi! - Mélodie quitta à son tour sa chaise avant de courir après sa tante.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas parler pendant toute la discussion, n'avait pas non plus bougée. Son bras était toujours tendu vers le sucre et elle semblait être concentrée. Elle déglutit cependant lorsque Molly l'appella.

- Oui, Mme Weasley?

- Veux tu que je te passe le sucre?

Hermione la regarda, puis regarda le sucre qui était près de sa main.

- Non, merci, je peux le prendre seule. - Sur ces mots, elle empoigna le sucrier puis s'en mis dans sa tasse. Elle but rapidement son café, sans rien manger d'autre, puis quitta la salle à manger après avoir aider Molly à débarasser la table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7h00**

Hermione alla rejoindre Mélodie et Ginny dans la chambre de cette dernière. Contre toute attente, elle les trouva avec Harry qui semblait venir tout juste de se réveiller.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Le questionna Hermione alors qu'il se levait du lit, torse nu,sous les regards éblouis de sa petite amie et de la petite vélane.

- Moi? Mais j'ai dormi ici, tout comme toi!

- Alors pourquoi n'étais tu pas en bas avec nous tous pour prendre ton petit déjeuner?

- Parce que je viens à l'instant de me reveiller. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça Hermione?

- Parce que ta chère Ginny ne s'est pas gênée de me réveiller à 6h20 du matin, alors que toi, elle t'a laissé te reposer! - Lui répondit elle en jetant un regard noir à la rousse qui se retenait de rire.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. - Dit elle à Harry lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Bref,- dit ce dernier en enfilant le premier T-shirt qu'il trouva - Moi, j'ai faim, je vous quitte donc pour aller manger. A toute à l'heure - Il rajouta après avoir donné un long baiser à Ginny qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- Ahhh, ché dégoutant!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Mélodie, t'as jamais vu tes parents faire ça? Lui demanda Ginny, étonnée de la réaction de sa nièce.

- Chi chi, mé ché pa lon avec eu. - Dit elle en rougissant sous les rires de sa tante et de Harry.

- Je vous laisse mes belles. - Harry quitta la chambre pour assouvir sa faim; laissant les trois "filles" ensemble.

- Mélo? Demanda Ginny à sa niéce - Est ce que ça te dit de faire un peu de peinture à la manière moldue?

- Oui, oui! - La petite sursauta, toute excitée. Elle aimait beaucoup peindre de ses mains comme le faisait les moldus, ça lui permettait de laisser libre cours à son imagination et surtout de se retrouver pleine de peinture!

Ginny sortit alors un énorme bloc de feuille, des pinceaux et la peinture. Elle fit ensuite de la place dans sa chambre à l'aide d'un sort avant de se préparer à peindre tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête. Elle se tourna cependant vers Hermione avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, et elle lui tendit un pinceau.

- ça te dit? - Lui demanda t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres?

- C'est à dire que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis tant d'années!

- Alors c'est le moment de t'y remettre! - Elle se leva, lui mit le pinceau dans la main et partit reprendre sa place.

Hermione regarda Ginny puis observa Mélodie qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour se jeter sur la peinture. Elle hésita un instant en regardant à présent le pinceau dans ses mains puis se dit qu'après tout ça na pourrait lui faire que du bien. Elle s'installa donc près des deux autres et se mit à peindre sous le regard joyeux de Ginny.Presque trois heures s'écoulèrentainsi, les trois en train de peindre tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. L'énorme bloc de feuilles que Ginny avait sortie était maintenant épuisé et les trois 'filles' ne s'en était pas tiré indemnes. En effet, toutes les trois étaient tâchées de peinture que ce soit sur les bras, les jambes ou le visage. Hermione était la plus 'touchée' des trois, elle avait de la peinture le long des mains, des bras, aussi au visage, au cou et sur la poitrine (son léger decolleté laissait entrevoir les tâches) ce qui était en majorité l'oeuvre de Ginny qui n'a pas été épargné non plus.

**09h42**

Couchés à terre, Ginny et Hermione étaient mortes de rire pendant que Mélodie peignait sur elle, manque de papier. Elles rigolaient pour un rien, comme des gamines et se remémoraient des moments de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

- ...Tu t'en rappelles quand tes frères avaient fait tourner en bourrique Ombrage? Et la superbe sortie qu'ils ont fait après avoir demandé à Peeves de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs?

- Oh que oui, c'est un moment inoubliable! C'est pour des moments comme ça que je suis fière d'être une Weasley et aussi fière d'avoir des frères aussi dingues!

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Elle, elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie aussi interessante que celle de son amie, une famille nombreuse et tout ce qui va avec. Non pas qu'elle était malheureuse avec ses parents, au contraire, mais elle aurait voulu avoir une personne proche d'elle comme une soeur ou un frère avec qui passer du temps, s'amuser, surmonter des épreuves difficiles... Mais la vie a voulu qu'elle soit fille unique, et que ses parents soient tués! Elle a grandit entourée de bouquins, passant ses moments libres à étudier et à rester donc seule. Son amitié avec Ron et Harry l'avait au début étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher à des personnes ainsi et à ce que eux-même s'attachent à elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant,essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au pinceau qui frolait sa peau en dessinant toutes les formes possibles. Elle pensa ensuite, et bien evidemment, à Ron.

-...Ron.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que t'as dit? Demanda Ginny.

- Je...je pensais à Ron... - Hermione pensa que c'était peu être le moment de dire à Ginny ce qui s'était passé avec son frère la veille. Elle se redressa et s'assit normalement en fixant Ginny. - Ginny... Il y'a quelque chose qu je ne t'ai pas dit à propos d'hier...

Ginny sursauta et se redressa à son tour aussi vite qu'un éclair, ce qui ne dérangea point Mélodie qui se mit à présent à peindre leur dos.

- Je le savais qu'il y'avait eu quelque chose! C'est à propos de Ron, hein? C'est ça? - Demanda t-elle toute excitée avec des lueurs d'envie dans les yeux.

- Oui. - répondit Hermione en baissant la tête. - J'étais montée dans sa chambre pour pouvoir être seule et puis...et puis il a transplané...

- Et?

- Et il...enfin, on a faillit s'embrasser...

- Hiiiiiii! - Ginny applaudit toute contente. - Hermione, c'est superbe! ça veut dire qu'il reconnait son amour pour toi!

- Il ne m'a pas embrassé Ginny, il a juste failli... Et tu l'as vu ce matin, il m'a ignoré et est sorti de table lorsque nos bras se sont frôlés!

- C'est pour ça qu'il est parti! Ouahou, j'ai cru qu'il en avait marre d'Elsa et qu'il voulait rester un peu seul. Et en plus...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant que Ginny ait pu terminer sa phrase.

- Oui?

- Ginny, c'est moi, Ron.

- En parlant du loup. -Murmura Ginny à Hermione. - Ignores le et il s'interessera encore plus à toi, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Harry et ça a marché comme tu peux le voir.

- Je peux rentrer ou non?

- Oui, entres!

La poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ron. Il observa la pièce, s'attarda deux petites secondes sur Hermione qui l'ignorait totalement sur le conseil de Ginny, puis regarda sa petite soeur.

- Maman te cherche, elle veut te parler à toi et à Harry qui est déjà avec elle.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle désire te voir un point c'est tout.

- Bien, j'y vais! Attends moi - dit elle en souriant à Hermione - Je reviens le plus vite possible.

- Ok.

Elle s'en alla donc, laissant Ron, Hermione et Mélodie dans la même pièce. Chacun évitait le regard de l'autre, Hermione ayant l'espoir que ce que Ginny lui avait dit était vrai.

_**Je remercie au passage virg05, rony-hermy, RUKIA-SAMA 93, Ashlee77 et hp-dafie-hp.**_

_**Merci beaucoup à tous les cinq pour vos reviews.**_


	9. Ce que j'attendais

**chapitre 9**

**Je remercie pour leurs reviews : Yalta08, kklinou, Dr Ciboulette, virg05, RUKIA-SAMA 93, Ashlee77, Camille-amazing, Faeris et hp-dafie-hp. Merci beaucoup à tout le monde.**

**9h45**

Cela allait faire plus d 'une minute qu'Hermione était seule avec Ron et Mélodie dans la chambre de Ginny. Une minute qui paru longue aux yeux d'Hermione car rien ne fut prononcé, Ron étant resté debout devant de la porte en observant l'interieur de la chambre. Determinée à suivre le conseil de Ginny, Hermione ne lui accorda aucun regard, se contentant de regarder la petite Mélodie en train de peindre un mur de la chambre après s'être aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus de place satisfaisante sur son corps.

Dos à la porte, Hermione attendait que Ron dise ou fasse quelque chose. Le savoir derrière lui sans qu'il ne tente rien, sans lui adresser le moindre mot, était pour elle plus dur à accepter et plus blessant que s'il avait été absent. Soudain, comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, la porte claqua. Elle attendit un petit moment, écoutant attentivement sans oser se retourner pour être sûr qu'il était parti, puis soupira en tortillant dans ses mains le médaillon qu'elle avait mis avant de venir voir Ginny.

- Pourquoi ce soupir?

Hermione sursauta et se tourna, Ron n'était pas sorti, il était là, debout devant elle les bras croisés sur son torse. _Il a sans doute juste refermé la porte derrière lui après être entré dans la chambre!_ se dit elle un peu effrayée.

- Ron! Mais j'ai cru...

- ...que j'étais parti? C'est ça?

- Non!...enfin...peut être...

Une nouvelle minute de silence entre les deux jeunes gens, seuls les petits chants incompréhensible de Mélodie se faisaient entendre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, face à face, le visage impassible. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle maintenir son regard ou le baisser? Contre toute attente, se fut Ron qui baissa le regard, s'attardant sur Mélodie, ce qui arrangea la brune. Toujours assise à terre, Hermione l'observait et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il prit la chaise du bureau, la plaça en face d'elle et s'assit dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la regarder, elle tourna son regard, fixant à présent le sol. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, et elle aimait ça, mais elle aurait cependant préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances.

- Hermione?

Aucune réponse de sa part.

- Hermione...

- Melodie, ma puce?

La petite blonde se tourna vers elle, attendant de connaître la raison de cet appel.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles? ... Hermione, je te parles!

- Et je ne suis pas sourde!

Première rencontre des regards depuis que Ron s'était assis.

Mélodie attendait toujours dans son coin qu'Hermione lui parle. Voyant qu'elle était trop occupée avec son oncle, elle se remit à la décoration surprise de la chambre, espérant qu'elle plaira à Ginny.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi?

- Je te retournes la question. Après tout, c'est pas moi qui a quitté la table ce matin à ton arrivée.

Ron soupira et baissa la tête, et donc son regard. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux sous le regard d'Hermione. _Oh mon dieu! Ce que j'aime quand il fait ce geste. Putain, reprends toi Hermione! Ce n'est pas en pensant comme ça que tu vas finir par le récupérer! _Il releva ensuite la tête et fixa le lit de sa soeur.

- Je... je ne t'évitais pas!

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

Autre silence.

- Pourquoi alors as-tu quitté la table ce matin?

Ron posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur elle sans répondre à la question.

- Bon, je vois! Tu ne réponds à aucune de mes questions, alors comment veux tu que je te comprenne?

- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais juste de m'écouter...

Hermione détourna son regard. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda dans le vide.

- Bien, je t'écoutes...

- Ok. Bon, demain je vais m'en aller pour un entrainement intensif de quidditch à l'étranger...je ne reviendrais donc pas avant deux semaines car on doit être coupé du monde pour être plus concentré et pour donc donner le meilleur de nous même.

_- _Et?

- Et je ne voulais pas partir d'ici avant qu'on ait pu s'expliquer à propos d'hier.

Hermione sentit une douleur au creux de l'estomac accompagnée de légers tremblements aux niveau des mains. Son coeur fit aussi des siennes en battant à une vitesse incroyable._Qu'est ce qu'il va me dire? Faites qu'il ne regrette rien, faîtes qu'il ne s'excuse pas!_ Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte, avec un petit espoir que Ginny arrive. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions avec Mélodie à leurs côtés et son corps recouvert de peinture.

- Hermione!

- Oh, pardon, j'étais en train de...

- Peut importe! Il faut en parler, et maintenant.

_Peut être que si je pense bien fort à Ginny, elle m'entendra._

_- _J'ai...je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles, il ne s'est rien passé d'important hier. _Il faut continuer comme ça et essayer de perdre du temps._

Ron la regarda bouche bée.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère!

- Non! C'est vrai, je ne comprends pas.

- Arrêtes s'il te plaît! On...on a faillit s'embrasser Hermione! Et je...et...

- ...et tu regrettes, c'est ça? Demanda Hermione en se levant et en remettant ses habils en place.

- Non, ce n'est pas une question de regret, mais...

- Mais il y'a Elsa, bien sûr, qu'elle idiote je suis! C'est vrai que c'est moi seule qui ai voulu t'embrasser, toi tu tiens trop à elle pour ne pas risquer d'embrasser une autre femme.

- Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi?

- Parce que tu allais m'embrasser! On est deux à avoir voulu faire ça, toi et moi!

- Je ne dis pas le contraire! - Il se leva à son tour de la chaise et lui fit fasse.

**10h10**

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Les deux de tournèrent pour voir qui venait les déranger.

- Nini!

- Est ce que ça va ici? Demanda Ginny alors qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre.

- Ginny, laisses nous seuls, et emmène la petite avec toi...

- ...s'il te plait - ajouta Hermione à la phrase de Ron, ce qui lui valut un autre regard de sa part qu'elle ignora totalement.

- Bien sûr - répondit elle à son amie en passant devant elle pour récupérer la petite. En repassant, elle la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire sans que son frère ne s'en rende compte.

- A tout à l'heure.

La porte se referma derrière Ginny et sa nièce. Desormais ils étaient plus que tous les deux. _Merci Ginny! _se dit elle. _Il ne manque plus que je me nettoie. _ce qu'elle fit sans attendre à l'aide de sa baguette sous le regard de Ron qui laissait apparaître une legère admiration.

- Où en étions nous? reprit il.

- J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous! Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand il lui rattrappa le bras.

- Restes...s'il te plaît...

_Wohw! La tactique donne déjà des résultats. Il faudra remercier Ginny._

_- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, tu te comporte comme un vrai gamin! On se croirait encore à Poudlard!

- Et j'aurai bien voulu qu'on y soit encore, ça aurait été plus facile pour moi! Mais aujourd'hui,j'ai 22 ans, et bientôt 23, et... et je penses à mon avenir. Depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, j'ai plein de propositions de jeunes femmes, mais ce sont des histoires qui ne m'interesse pas, qui sont sans lendemain! Moi, je veux une histoire vrai, je veux d'une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis en tant qu'homme, pas pour ce que je suis en tant que sportif.

Hermione le regarda, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique avec ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses muscles qui..._Mais reprends toi Hermione, bordel de merde!_

- Et...et quel est le rapport avec hier?

- Hier...on a eu une discussion sur la terrasse, tu te souviens j'imagine...

_Un peu que je me souviens, oui!_

_-_ ...Et quand tu es repartie, j'ai pensé à ce que je viens de te dire, et au fait que...que tu es la seule personne qui m'aime pour moi.

- Je te trouve un peu trop sûr de toi! Qui te dis que je ne suis pas revenue pour ta popularité? Que je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi en tant que joueur et que je ne suis pas revenue pour mes intérêts?

Ron lâcha un petit rire.

- Hermione, tu as appris que je jouais dans l'équipe par Ginny!

- Quoi! Mais comment tu le sais?

- C'est pas nouveau, comme je le dis toujours Ginny est une grosse gueule. Elle ne peut pas se retenir de dire tout ce qu'elle sait au principal interessé!

_Ginny! je ne vais pas la remercier, je vais la tuer!_

Autre silence, plus long que les précédents cette fois ci.

- Je vais la tuer!

- Qui ça? Ma soeur?

- Oui! Elle ne perd rien pour attendre!

- Ne l'achèves surtout pas alors, j'ai vraiment envie de lui donner le coup fatal pour tout ce qu'elle a raconté sur moi en 21 ans d'existence!

Hermione sourit, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter quand il la vit. Elle s'assit sur le borddu lit, et s'appuya sur ses genoux à l'aide de ses coudes ce qui fit découvrir la moitié de sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ron s'en aperçut dès qu'il la regarda pour lui parler et détourna immédiatement le regard, les joues ayant pris une teinte rose vive, comme un adolescent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Lui demande t-elle curieuse. - Si tu voyais ta tête, tu t'apercevras qu'elle est toute rouge!

- Quoi? Rien...j'ai rien de particulier...seulement un peu chaud.

- Si ce n'est que ça... - Elle se leva, Ron la remercia interieurement, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit.

- ça va mieux là?

Ron ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à l'observer.

- Ron! s'exclama t-elle un peu gênée tandis qu'il la regardait ébahi. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je vais te laisser, Elsa avait pour projet qu'on aille faire des promenades dehors avant mon départ. On va transplaner à Paris pour faire un peu de tourisme et on reviendra ce soir, pour que je puisse dire au revoir à la famille avant de m'en aller.

- Ce soir? Tu risques de ne pas me trouver...j'avais prévue de sortir. _Mais qu'est ce queje raconte? Pourquoi faut il que je mentes?_

- C'est vrai? Et bien au revoir.

- Au revoir. Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers la fenêtre afin de ne pas le voir partir, afin de ne pas briser encore plus son coeur. Elle regarda le jardin des Weasley et aperçut Mélodie courir de partout sous la surveillance d'Elsa. Elle ne put se retenir de verser une légère larme.

Ron posa sa main sur son épaule dénudée, ce qui la fit frissonner, puis il y déposit un baiser. Hermione se retourna alors vers lui.

- Ron qu'est ce que...

- Chut... Il déposa son index sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle se taise. Il l'ôta ensuite et rapprocha son visage d'elle.

- Ron, je ne veux pas... - Trop tard, Ron avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait à présent. Non seulement leurs lèvres étaient entrés en contact, mais il en était de même avec leur corps.


	10. Je t'ai enfin!

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre...pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon pour tout ce temps, et merci pour votre patience.**

**Je remercie bien entendu pour toutes vos reviews. Donc merci à Mlle Potter, Faeris, RUKIA-SAMA 93, emmi la beletinnette, Ashlee77, Mel7, hp-dafie-hp, lali, liliane, HeRmiOne WeasLeY i, "une fan", et lucile. J'espere que cette suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente très, voir trop, longue.**

**C'est parti pour ce dixième chapitre.**

**10h10**

Hermione et Ron avaient tous les deux succombés à la tentation et s'embrassaient donc fougueusement. Ron posa délicatement ses deux mains robustes de gardien sur les hanches de sa bien-aimée et l'attira vers lui avant de les remonter lentement sur son buste en emportant au passage son débardeur. Leurs corps rentrèrent alors en contact et une chaleur les envahit aussitôt. La remontée du débardeur fut bien évidemment accompagnée de caresses qui firent frissonner Hermione alors un peu chatouilleuse. Les mains parcoururent par la suitelentement et habilement son dos, puis revinrent à l'avant pour caresser sa poitrine avant de continuer leur parcours pour ôter le haut de la belle. Ils durent donc séparer leurs lèvres durant un court instant mais se "reconnectèrent" rapidement et sauvagement.

Le meilleur gardien de Quidditch d'Angleterre attrapa son amie d'école par la taille et la souleva légèrement à l'aide de sa force afin que celle-ci l'entoure de ses jambes qu'elle croisa au niveau de sa taille. Il profita de cette posture pour la transporter jusqu'au lit de Ginny où il la déposa avec le plus grand soin, comme un précieux paquet, avant de s'allonger sur elle, se permettant ainsi de l'embrasser à nouveau.Cet instant fut magique pour les deux concernés, et même Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Depuis son retour au pays, et depuis même plusieurs années, elle ésperait que ce moment se produise. Et maintenant que tout se passait, elle se croyait dans un de ses rêves, où tous ses désirs devenaient réalité.

Tout lui semblait parfait, absolument tout, quand soudain Ron s'arrêta brusquement et se redressa.

_Oh non! Il ne va tout de même pas s'arrêter là!_

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et contre toute attente de la part d'Hermione, il lui sourit.

- Il faudrait peut être penser à fermer la porte si on ne souhaite pas se faire surprendre.

La jeune brune le regarda un instant, incrédule, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, à son tour.

- Bien sûr. Elle murmura soulagée, en guise de réponse.

Ron prit sa baguette alors dans unes des poches arrière de son jean puis se tourna vers la porte de la chambre.

- _Collaporta!_

La porte se scella elle même dans un étrange bruit de succion.

Il se retourna ensuite et porta toute son attention sur Hermione qui était restée couchée à l'observer comme émerveillée.

- Où en étions-nous? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix à la fois grave et sexy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit une moue comme signe de réflexion. Elle rabaissa ensuite ses yeux, les plongea dans celui du roux en face d'elle avant de répondre:

- Par là je crois...

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains fines et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle déposa un simple baiser avant de lui retire son T-Shirt. Ils reprirent leurs caresses et leurs baisers dès que Ron fut torse nu, et prirent soin d'ôter ensuite tous les vêtements qui leur étaient restés sur le corps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10h57**

Hermione avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Ron alors couché sur le lit. Ils regardaient tous les deux droit devant eux ,dans un silence totale et paisible, avec un immense sourire recouvrant les lèvres de chacun. Ils venaient de réaliser un instant auparavant un de leurs rêves le plus cher, et ils étaient maintenant couchés sur le lit avec un simple drap blanc pour couvrir leur nudité.

- Par Merlin... murmura Hermione en caresssant le torse de son ami que l'on pouvait dorénavant qualifié d'amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Demanda alors Ron.

Hermione releva la tête du torse de son apollon qui regardait le plafond et le fixa de ses yeux noisettes avec les cheveux dans un piteux état qui n'enlevait, cependant, rien à sa beauté naturelle. Elle avait toujours aux lèvres le sourire qu'elle arborait plus tôt.

- Ron...Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que nous venons de faire?

Ce dernier détourna son regard du plafond à l'entente de la question pour le plonger dans ses yeux à elle. Il la contempla et ne cessait de se dire que cette femme était magnifique, comme d'habitude à ses yeux. Il passa ensuite sa main droite dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et fit mine de réfléchir en plissant les yeux jusqu'à qu'ils ne prennent l'apparence de petites fentes.

- Et bien... - il reprit après quelques secondes d'hésitation - nous venons de goûter au sexe, comme deux vrais adultes.

- Idiot! Elle leva les yeux au cielen signe d'exaspération. Lui, il la regardait content de lui car il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Elle rabaissa ses yeux à son niveau avant de reprendre :

- Je veux parler de ce qu'il risque de se passer. Et plus particuliement avec...enfin...avec Elsa. Je voulais savoir si ce qui venait de se passer était important pour toi..

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux dans lesquels on pouvait distinguer un léger sentiment de crainte et d'inquiétude mélangés.

Ron la regarda et ne dit mot pendant un instant. Il semblait être en pleine reflexion.

Puis, doucement, il rapprocha vers elle une de ses mains et lui caressa le visage de ses doigts réconfortants bien que robustes. Cette même main abandonna le visage d'Hermione pour attraper une mêchede ses cheveux qu'il enroula autour de son index. Hermione le laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle attendait une réponse et elle en avait même grand besoin. C'est à ce moment là que Ron prit une grande inspiration avant de donner une réponse :

- Et bien...Pour te dire la verité, j'attendais ce moment depuis des lustres Mione! J'en ai rêvé jour et nuit depuis le jour de ton départ en esperant de tout mon coeur qu'il puisse se réaliser un jour! Alors, est-ce que ce qu'il vient de se passer est un moment important pour moi? Je répondrais tout simplement et avec franchise...oui. J'ajouterais aussi que c'est le moment le plus important de toute ma satané de vie qui n'a aucune importance si tu n'est pas avec moi!

Il la fixa puis lui sourit en esperant au fond de lui que cette réponse ait pu la satisfaire. Ce fut bien evidemment parfait pour Hermione qui avait entendu ici plus de choses qu'elle esperait à cet instant. Elle lui fit bien evidemment savoir en rougissant et en lui rendant le sourire qu'il lui faisait. Elle se redressa legèrement ensuit pour se retrouver bien en face de son partenaire. Elle caressa ses lèvres de son index avant d'y déposer ses lèvres à elle. Il s'en suivit un long baiser, encore plus intense que les précédents. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent cependant malgré les protestations de Ron quand Hermione voulu se lever.

- Il faut que je me lève et me rhabille avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par nous trouver.

Elle se leva ensuite sous les yeux ébahis de son amant qui se redressa légerement, se mit sur son côté gauche et s'appuya sur son coude pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il la dévora des yeux pendant tout le temps qu'elle mettait à s'habiller et tenta en vain de l'attrapper de là où il se trouvait.

- Tu devrais t'habiller toi aussi si tu ne veux pas que Ginny se pose la question quant à ta présence sur son lit, et complètement nu par dessus tout!- Elle lui fit remarquer en rassemblant ses cheveux pour les attacher en un chignon.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut dire que si elle me trouve là, elle ne risquerait pas d'être contente, et c'est ce que je souhaite! J'ai tellement de choses à lui faire payer à cette garce!

Hermione sourit à cette reflexion avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise pour éviter tout contact avec Ron qui risquerais de la tenter et de la faire céder à ses pulsions.

- Alors! Dit-elle en prenant le journal posé sur le bureau de Ginny. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un article interessant à lire.

- C'est bon, je me lève.

Comme suite à ses paroles, Ron se leva du lit à son tour avant d'enfiler son caleçon et son jean. Il passa furtivement une main dans ses propres cheveux pour les ebouriffer un peu et se rapprocha ensuite de sa dulcinée en lui faisant son sourire ravageur. Voyant q'elle ne réagissait pas, il se permit de lui arracher des mains le journal qu'elle lisait.

- Eh! - Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se tint en face de Ron. - Rends moi ça tout de suite!

- Mademoiselle me donne des ordres! Et bien tu rêves ma belle! Si tu veux tant ce journal, il va falloir venir le chercher.

Sur ses mots, il cacha le journal derrière son dos. Hermione, qui voyait plus ici un moyen de s'amuser avec Ron qu'une envie de récupérer le journal, lui sauta dessus et l'agrippa par les épaules en essayant de le lui arracher pendant qu'il profitait de cette posture pour l'embrasser.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les deux jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent net et jetèrent un coup d'oeil à la porte avant de se regarder mutuellement. Hermione recula d'un coup, lachant ainsi Ron, et passa rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop en bataille pendant que Ron s'approchait de la porte.

- Oui? - Il demanda lorsqu'il l'eut atteint.

- Ron, c'est bien toi? - Ron fit une grimace lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Elsa et se tourna vers Hermione comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Cette dernière ne fit cependant rien d'autre qu'un rapide haussement d'épaule.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir? Je crois aue la porte est coincée. - Elle prit la poignée et tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je t'ouvre tout de suite.

Il récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur le lit défait et jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui avait disparue, avant de marmonner une formule.

**11h15**

La porte fut alors brutalement ouverte par Elsa, qui affichait un léger air d'énèrvement qui disparut totalement à la vue de Ron. Elle détailla son petit ami de ses yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Que fais tu habillé ainsi mon amour?

Ron se souvint alors qu'il était torse nu, chose dont il avait totalement oublié avant cette remarque. Ses joues rougirent legèrement, mais par chance Elsa n'y vit rien de douteux. En parlant de cette dernière, elle profita de ce moment sans réponse pour se rapprocher de lui avant de poser ses mains sur son torse et de lever legèrement sa tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est pour moi? - Elle reprit en affichant un immense sourire dans l'attente d'une réponse positive de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis détourna la tête un petit moment pour savoir quoi répondre.

- Et bien... pas tout à fait.

L'expression d'envie et de joie qui pouvait se voir dans les yeux illuminés d'Elsa disparut soudainement.

- Pas tout à fait? Demanda-t-elle alors en ôtant ses mains du torse nu de Ron et en reculant ensuite de quelques pas avec une expression d'étonnement dans sa voix.

- En fait - reprit Ron en se gratta la tête - je me sens pas très bien en ce moment même, et je voulais faire une sieste pour me reposer avant que l'on parte pour Paris ensemble.

Le visage étonné d'Elsa se radoucit pour y faire paraitre un certain affolement et de l'inquiétude.

- Comment ça tu ne te sens pas bien? Est-ce que ça va?

- Mais oui, ça va sans doute passer.

- En es tu vraiment sûr?

Avant même que Ron ait pu répondre à la question, elle se précipita sur lui et déposa sa main sur son front d'une manière peut être brutale mais avec inquiétude.

- Tu es un peu chaud, Ron.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va très bien.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise! Couches toi tout de suite, je vais te préparer une bonne tisane qui va, je l'espère en tout cas, te faire du bien. Surtout, restes couché et ne bouges pas!

- Est-ce que c'est un ordre? Demanda t-il alors avec un léger sourire à peine visible.

- Tu le prends comme tu veux mon cher, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger!Même pasl'orteil!

Elle tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre avant de sortir et de disparaître totalement de la vue du roux. Dès que ce dernier fut certain de son départ, il ferma la porte et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si Hermione se trouvait dehors.

**11h25**

- Personne. Bon, j'ai au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour aller à sa recherche.

Sur ces mots, il transplana.

**11h27**

- Hermione!

Cette dernière sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se tourna raipdement, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées de larmes. Lorsqu'il la vit de face, Ron accourut à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, mais se hâta d'essuyer de ses mains les larmes visibles sur son visage.

- Mione...

Cette dernière se jeta alors dans ses bras, et dès qu'elle fut sûre que Ron ne voyait pas son visage, étant enfoui dans le creux de son cou, elle se laissa aller et déversa toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait.

Ron fut plus que surpris de cette réaction, et lorsqu'il la sentit appuyée contre lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules, il l'étraigna et la serra fort en murmurant des mots pour tenter de la réconforter bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les raisons de cet état.

**11h29**

Hermione s'était dorénavant calmée. Elle avait fini de pleurer mais ne l'avait pas lâcher pour autant. Ses bras entourait toujours ses épaules et sa tête était toujours logée dans le creu de son coup.

- Mione - dit alors Ron en brisant le silence - il va falloir que je m'en aille.

La seule réponse ne fut qu'un gémissement pour exprimer son refus de le laisser sans aller.

- Je veux rester avec toi moi aussi...mais Elsa va bientôt rentrer dans la chambre et si elle ne me trouve pas, elle risque de me tuer.

Autre gemissement. Elle lacha finalement son étreinte sans relever son visage vers lui. Il lui attrappa alors son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder et l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il lui fit un sourire désolé, se recula et transplana.

Elle le regarda partir avec un regard plein de chagrin avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Ron (car elle se trouvait dans sa chambre).Elle y prit un parchemin et une plume au hasard qui trainait près d'une immense pile de documents, et ecrivit quelque chose, la main tremblante. Elle se releva dès qu'elle considéra qu'elle avait fini et déposa le parchemin desormais plus vierge sur le lit de Ron.

- Je suis désolée...

Et elle transplana, laissant derrière elle une chambre vide.

**Voilou! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Gros Bisous à tous et à toutes.**


	11. Retour au point de départ?

Comme je l'annonçais dans mon nouveau blog, les nouveaux chapitres seront tapés et postés selon mon temps disponible, mais plus régulièrement qu'avant, c'est une de mes nouvelles résolutions, donc croyez moi.

Alors j'attaque avec ce nouveau chapitre intitulé "Retour au point de départ ?". Mais avant cela, je tiens bien évidemment et comme à mon habitude remercier mes reviewveurs du chapitre précédent à qui je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu ou non (j'ai totalement oubliée.). Si je ne vous ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse sincèrement, et veuillez si possible me le faire savoir pour que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner cette erreur, si elle a eu lieu. Donc encore un grand merci à : **Lucile, Mione des Maraudeurs, Mel7, chaton weasley, virg05, SweetMary, dafie, emmi la beletinette, rukia-sama93 et julius black.**

**

* * *

****23h17**

La pluie tombait à torrent ce soir là, et la nuit se faisait de plus en plus glaciale, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour cette période de l'année. Marchant à petits pas, très lentement, Hermione faisait son chemin sans se soucier du temps, ni de l'état dans lequel elle risquait d'être après cela, sa valise à la main. Elle marchait, un point c'est tout, seule, dans une rue déserte. On arrivait à percevoir sa silhouette dans la nuit sombre. Elle marchait. Où ça? Elle ne savait pas. Un vent glacial se leva soudain, et elle frissonna à son passage, puis elle se frotta le corps de son bras libre afin de se réchauffer rien qu'un peu

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

A travers ces quelques mots prononcés, une tristesse était perceptible. Le vent souffla sur ses cheveux, et par la même occasion sur son visage, ce qui permis de le dégager de ses larmes. Elle pleurait. Seule. Puis, elle s'arrêta. Le silence était total à cette heure là et on n'arrivait donc seulement à l'entendre gémir. Et alors, quand ses pleurs cessèrent, elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer et vider son esprit de toutes ses contraintes. Comme elle le voulut, la pluie qui fouettait son visage, donnait la sensation de balayer par la même occasion sa tristesse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et respira intensément. Elle rabaissa la tête, serra un peu plus son bras contre sa taille et transplana.

Elle apparut dans une pièce lui étant très familière, ce qui est tout à fait normal vu que c'était sa chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle après avoir déposé sa valise sur son lit. Tout était comme elle avait laissé il y'a deux jours.

- Deux jours! J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis un mois environ après tout ce qu'il s'est passé!

Elle se jeta sur son lit, à côté de sa valise, et à plat ventre. Elle regarda le sol et contre toute attente, s'endormit.

* * *

**23h30, chez les Weasley**

Le silence qu'il y'a eu dans la chambre de Ron durant toute la journée se brisa en quelques secondes avec l'arrivée du principal résident et de la jeune fille qui partageait sa vie. Malgré sa réticence à quitter Hermione, Ron s'était bien amusé dans la célèbre ville des amoureux aux côtés d'Elsa. Ils avaient passé l'après midi à se promener main dans la main dans la capitale, à parler et à visiter une fois de plus les sites touristiques. Cela leur a aussi permis de se remémorer les moments qu'ils y avaient passé plusieurs mois auparavant, d'où ils avaient apporté le T-shirt que portait Hermione lorsque Ron lui avait remis son présent. Tout était parfait, absolument parfait, et cela aurait pu être ainsi jusqu'au départ de Ron pour son entraînement intensif de Quidditch s'il n'y avait pas eu ce parchemin sur le bureau; cette lettre qu'Hermione avait laissé et qui était bien évidemment adressée à Ron.

Il ne l'avait pas immédiatement remarqué. Pour tout dire, il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué, ses pensées étant préoccupées par d'autres choses. Ce fut Elsa qui, en cherchant une bague à elle qu'elle avait égaré quelques nuits auparavant, était tombée dessus.

- Tiens! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être?

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte, une serviette de bain et des habits de rechange sous le bras.

- Et bien de ce parchemin qui t'est adressé de la part de cette Hermione.

A l'entente de ce nom, Ron se stoppa net et se dirigea d'un pas de course vers le bureau, arrachant presque violemment le précieux bout de papier des mains de sa chère. Celle ci, aveuglée par son amour pour lui ne prit pas mal le geste brusque, et préféra même en rire.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu croire que tu as une relation avec cette jeune fille, certes à l'air intelligent, mais qui laisse à désirer au niveau physique.

Ron ne répondit rien, mais faillit un instant s'étouffer à l'énoncé d'une quelconque "relation" avec sa Mione par Elsa. Il se reprit assez vite et ne se préoccupa plus que d'une chose : la lettre. Au moment où il l'eut presque totalement ouverte, il se ravisa à cause de la présence d'Elsa qui l'aurait sans aucun doute bombardé de questions au sujet de la raison de la présence de cette lettre dans sa chambre et par une amie d'enfance qui lui semble très chère.

Alors, il referma le parchemin et fit un sourire à la jeune blonde qui le lui rendit avec un bien plus beau, plus sensuel et surtout bien plus vrai.

- Tu ne le lis pas? Lui demanda elle en lui montrant le bout de papier d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Pas maintenant. Je sais déjà ce que c'est, c'est pour préparer l'anniversaire de Ginny. On en a parlé aujourd'hui quand tu jouais dans le jardin avec la petite Mélodie. - Il répondit sans prendre la peine de reprendre sa respiration entre temps pour qu'elle ne puisse pas douter de la véracité de cette réponse.

- Ah, je vois. La prochaine fois que vous vous réunissez à ce sujet, tâchez de me prévenir, je tiens moi aussi à participer à la préparation de cet évènement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui donna un furtif baiser et lui vola la serviette de dessous le bras avant de courir en direction de la salle de bain et crier :

- Tu attendras ton tour! Il fallait être plus rapide!

Puis, la fermeture de la porte se fit entendre. Ron n'attendit pas une minute et ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire :

_Cher Ron,_

_Malgré mon amour pour toi, je ne peux pas rester. Mais saches que ce que nous avons vécu en fin de matinée a été le plus beau moment de toute ma vie et que je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est de devoir te faire subir mon départ une fois de plus. Mais soit rassuré, cette fois est belle et bien la dernière, et je ne t'importunerais plus._

_Adieu!_

_P.S : Je te prie de remercier toutes les personnes de ta famille et surtout ta chère mère et ta soeur pour ce magnifique accueil...Et embrase Harry de ma part._

Des gouttes tombèrent sur le parchemin, mais pas de n'importe quelle provenance. Ces gouttes là venaient de Ron, c'étaient les larmes de Ron. Des larmes de tristesse, certes, mais qu'en petite partie. Ces larmes étaient surtout provoquées par de la rage, car Ron en ressentait énormément à ce instant là. Une rage folle, même très intense qui le rendait fou. D'un geste plein de rage, il froissa le parchemin de sa main et le jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Puis, il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver accroupi à ras le sol, le visage enfouie dans ses mains. On entendait rien, ni gémissements, ni paroles. Seuls les tremblements de son corps et les quelques sursauts à fréquence irrégulière trahissaient ses sentiments et son ressenti. Il pleurait en silence.

Il se calma quelques minutes après et regarda sa montre. Elle affichait 23h42. Il regarda ensuite devant lui, le regard vide de toute expression. Il pensait. Il réfléchissait.

- Ginny...

D'un bond, il se leva et couru vers la porte puis se dirigea vers la chambre de sa soeur.

**23h45**

Le fracas causé par l'ouverture plus que sauvage de la porte de la chambre de Ginny par Ron réveilla sa "propriétaire" dans un sursaut accompagné d'un grognement. Les yeux plissés et les cheveux en total désordre, Ginny se releva légèrement afin de prendre appuie sur ses coudes et regarder en direction de la porte.

-keskecè...?

-Ginny!

Ron se tenait debout, à l'entrée de la porte. Il ne bougeait pas, et se contentait de regarder sa seule soeur, la respiration saccadée et le visage dont de fines traces de larmes pouvaient se voir.

- Ron... Cétoi? Elle demanda alors sans quitter la porte des yeux. - esce ça va?

- Ginny... Où est Hermione?

Ginny se tut un léger instant, le temps de se relever un peu plus pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur son lit, et le temps de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi. Pourquoi?

- Elle...elle... - Ron baissa la tête.-...partie...

Cette nouvelle fut assez forte pour réveiller totalement Ginny de son état de moitié endormie. Elle resta un petit moment à le regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi? Elle demanda alors d'une voix tellement grave et forte qu'elle aurait pu réveiller les voisins, s'ils en avaient. - Partie? Comment ça partie?

Elle se leva d'un bond de son lit et regarda l'heure inscrite sur son réveil avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers son frère.

- Mais...Est-ce que tu en es sûr?

Ron releva son regard vers elle avec un air légèrement renfrogné.

- Non, non, je n'en suis pas sûr...Elle m'a juste laissé un PUTAIN de mot à la con où elle me dit qu'elle se casse pour toujours!!!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend bordel de merde! Est-ce qu'elle s'amuse ainsi? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir qu'on joue avec mes sentiments?!!

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour faire remarquer à Ginny l'état dans lequel était son frère. En plus des vulgarités, le visage de Ron avait prit une teinte exagérément rouge qui prouvait à quel point sa colère était grande.

- Elle est partie! Il rajouta en donnant un énorme coup de poings dans l'un des murs de la chambre de Ginny, et en camouflant ensuite son visage dans ses mains.

Ginny ne dit rien durant cet instant. Elle se contentait d'écouter et d'observer le comportement inhabituel de Ron. Lorsqu'il cessa de crier, elle s'éloigna de son lit pour se rapprocher de lui et se mis à genoux à ses côtés.

- Ron! Ne te met pas dans cet état.

Il ne répondit rien, trop occupé à évacuer sa tristesse et sa colère par ses larmes. Ginny s'approcha un peu plus, et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le réconforter. Il ne répondit pas au geste, mais Ginny savait que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle "s'occupe" ainsi de lui, qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle le réconforte. Même s'il ne lui a jamais dit, elle le savait. Après tout, tout le monde sait que ce genre de chose est difficile à avouer pour un frère.

- Ron, je ne veux pas te déranger, mais Elsa n'est pas censée être avec toi?

- ...si...

- Alors je pense que tu devrais te lever, et faire disparaître cette mauvaise mine que tu as de collée sur ton visage avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive et qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. ...Je pense que le mieux, c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était aujourd'hui, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez Elsa, et d'attaquer ce problème demain, voire un autre jour...quand tu iras mieux...

- Je vais très bien. C'est Hermione qui doit souffrir de quelques troubles psychologiques je pense, vu ses changements soudain de comportement.

- ...

Ron desserra l'étreinte de sa soeur et se releva doucement, en prenant appui sur elle. Une fois relevé, il s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes jusqu'à ne laisser aucune trace, et si possible hors de la vue de Ginny, question de fierté.

- Tu as raison. Elle ne mérite pas que je foute en l'air ma dernière soirée à la maison avant mon départ pour l'entraînement...elle ne mérite même pas que je pense à elle aujourd'hui. Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard.

- C'est ça, tu as tout à fait raison.

Ron lui sourit.

- Bien, je vais m'en aller avant que l'autre blonde ne sort de la salle de bain et ne m'assaillisse de question au sujet de la "soi-disant" fête que nous sommes censés préparer pour ton anniversaire.

- Une fête! Pour moi?

- T'as tout compris. Et bien bonne nuit.

- Merci. Fais de beaux rêves surtout.

Lorsqu'il eut presque passé la porte de la chambre, Ron se retourna vers sa soeur.

- Au fait Ginny.

- Mhm...

- Par simple curiosité, est ce que tu saurais où Elle habite par hasard.

- Qui ça? Hermione? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle vit en Ecosse et qu'elle travaille en tant que journaliste pour le journal "Witch & Wizard".

- Ok, merci.

- Eh, Ron? Ne fais pas de bêtises surtout.

- Voyons petite soeur, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Chacun sourit à l'autre, et Ron disparut du champ de vision de Ginny qui resta un instant debout sans rien faire au milieu de sa chambre.

- Hermione...qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

* * *

**Jour 3, 13h20**

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Bientôt l'heure de la pause, elle murmura en regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne vit rien de spécial, toujours les même choses, toujours les même personnes autour d'elle. Les même bureaux, les même employés, le même patron. Tiens, en parlant de patron, il était justement en train de se rapprocher du bureau d'Hermione avec de l'étonnement dans son regard.

- Miss Hermione Granger! On m'a dit que vous étiez revenue, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire jusque...jusque maintenant.

- ...

- Que faîtes vous donc ici? Ne deviez vous pas être en vacances?

- En théorie, oui. Pas en pratique.

- Je voie. Une explication j'imagine?

- Oui, et toute simple. Je suis tellement habituée à travailler ici tous les jours que cela m'a manqué. Tout simple, comme je le disais.

- Oui, oui, je vois. - il répondit en tripotant les coins de son épaisse moustache brune recouverte de quelques poils blancs. - Vous êtes une travailleuse perpicace et acharnée. Un élément essentiel pour mon journal.

Hermione ne dit rien. Cette dernière phrase lui arracha tout de même un sourire. C'est normal après tout, ce qu'il lui a dit est tout de même un magnifique compliment, ce qui est rare de sa part.

- Et bien, je vous laisse à votre travail.

Il tourna sur ses talons à la fin de sa phrase et s'éloigna à petits pas, en jetant par moment des coups d'oeil à Hermione. Cette dernière soupira et jeta sa tête dans ses bras alors croisés sur son bureau.

- Euh... Hermione?

L'interpellée releva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Oh!... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et bien je venais voir Jasmine, pour lui rapporter des documents que je lui avit emprunté il y'a environ...euh...on va dire un an.

Hermione se retenu de rire devant cette réponse qu'elle trouvait un peu idiote. - Tu plaisantes j'espère.

- Et bien...oui. En fait, si je suis revenu, c'est uniquement pour te voir toi. J'ai voulu utiliser cette paperasse et Jasmine comme prétexte.

- Joey...je...

- Non, je sais ce que tu va dire. Il est vrai que notre brève relation fut un échec total mais je pense que cela peut s'arranger si on y met un peu du notre. Il faut que je t'avoue que je ne me sentais pas prêt à vivre quelque chose de sérieux, mais maintenant si. J'ai vaiment envie de construire quelque chose de solide avec toi, ou en tout cas essayer.

- Je...

- Si tu veux bien..

- Ecoute Joey. Je ne suis pas d'humeur en ce moment.

- Juste un diner...

- Je suis désolée mais..

- Un tout petit ce soir.

- mais...

- en simple amis?

Hermione décida de se taire devant l'insistance persistante du jeune homme. Ele leva rapidement les yeux au ciel avant d'afficher un sourire.

- Alors un p'tit ce soir en tant qu'amis. Et après chacun repart seul chez soi.

- Je te raccompagne au moins. C'est un minimum pour les gentlemen.

- Au pas de la porte, pas plus loin.

- Je prends.

- Bien.

- Rendez vous donc ce soir au Plazza De Tony à 8h30. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

- Jamais de ma vie je n'ai été en retard.

Joey la fixa et lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Je le sais, c'est juste pour te taquiner. A ce soir alors.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire puis une révérence avant de s'en aller. Son départ provoqua cependant l'arrivée d'une autre personne au bureau d'Hermione.

- Ce n'était pas Joey? Demanda alors une femme vers la trentaine légèrement enrobée, avec des yeux bleu-gris et des cheveux d'un noir de jais coupés au carré.

- Si, c'était lui.

- Il est venu et n'est même pas passé me voir pour me faire un coucou. Hmmm, il ne va pas tarder à mourir de mes mains.

- Jasmine!!! La femme se tourna vers son patron qui venait de l'appeller. - A mon bureau, tout de suite.

- Ohhhh, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Bon, et bien je vais te laisser pour aller voir quel mouche a piquer notre cher Mr Anderson. Et surtout, rappelles moi de prendre un café avec toi un de ses jours, histoire que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait pendant tes petits jours de congé.

- Sans problème.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Jasmine de quitter Hermione qui, quant à elle, reprit sa posture d'avant l'arrivée de Joey.

* * *

**17h42**

Cela faisait 12 minutes qu'Hermione avait terminé sa journée de travail. Elle se rendait maintenant chez elle, certes un peu fatiguée à cause de la veille, mais determinée à aller au restaurant le soir même avec son ex petit ami Joey. Elle passa la porte principale du batiment et commença à entamer les premières marches des nombreuses qu'elle doit monter pour atteindre son appartement du cinquième étage. Et l'ascenseur? me diriez vous. Et bien le seul et unique qui est présent dans cet immeuble était en panne depuis une bonne semaine avant le retour d'Hermione, problème technique qu'ils lui ont dit.

La montée fut épuisante, mais Hermione arriva saine et sauve devant la porte de son appartement. Elle prit les clés dans son sac et les introduisit dans la serrure. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était à l'intérieur et dans sa chambre. Elle mit une petite demi-heure à choisir les vêtements qu'elle allait porter pour la soirée et s'arrêta sur une jupe bleu marine arrivant au-dessus des genoux et un haut blanc à longues manches et col V.

- C'est juste un rencard entre amis. Pas plus.

Elle alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain et prit un bon bain froid qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

**19h54**

Elle était complètement prête, vêtue des habits choisis en rentrant, parfumée, et légèrement maquillée au niveau des yeux et avec un peu de fard à joues rose sur les pomettes qui lui donnait bonne mine (Il faut la comprendre, c'est pas tous les jours qu'elle sort, alors autant en profiter dès que l'opportunité se présente).

Elle terminait de se lisser les cheveux avec ses plaques chauffantes faîtes pour cela devant le miroir de sa chambre quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Elle prit une grande respiration et se dirigea avec un sourire crispé vers la porte d'entrée dont elle prit la poignée de sa main droite pour ouvrir.

- Joey, je t'avais dit de...

Elle s'arrêta net de parler quand elle vit qui avait sonner mais garda la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction et les yeux sortis de leur orbite. Puis, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus inquiétante.

- Je peux savoir qui est Joey?

Hermione ne répondit pas sur l'instant, trop préoccupée par la présence de Ron qui venait de la retrouver.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce onzième chapitre. La suite sera bien evidemment dans le douzième chapitre qui sera posté prochainement. Vous pouvez consulter mon blog (homepage sur ma page de profil) qui est très très récent, mais qui va se remplir peu à peu, pour d'éventuelles informations quand à l'avancée de cette fanfiction ou des autres. Pour toute question, vous pouvez me les poser via les reviews ou directement via mon e-mail : ninyashotmail.fr **


	12. Entre prises de bec et réconciliations!

**Le chapitre 12 est enfin là! Merci à tous les reviewvers du chapitre précedent (Retour au point de départ?): virg05, Llemaluna, mina2, chaton weasley, Mione des Maraudeurs, emmi la beletinette, trunkie, Lily-joanne et Miss Hell Black que j'embrasse très fort au passage!**

**So, here is the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**19h55**

Hermione le regardait bouche bée, sans réussir à ôter ses yeux de son visage, du visage à Ron. Ce dernier la fixait avec une expression mêlant à la fois colère et surprise. Il semblait perdue dans ses pensées, là, à la fixer du regard. Mais il se reprit un court instant après, et fronça ses sourcils en la fusillant d'un regard plus que meurtrier.

- Et bien alors, je n'ai pas le droit à une réponse?

Aucun mot ne sortit de chez Hermione, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait à plusieurs reprises sans qu'un son ne fut émis. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux et ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à couler sur ses ptites joues rosies par le fard qui a été mis quelques minutes auparavant. En la voyant ainsi, Ron déglutit. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle pleure, pour la réconforter. Oui, il aurait aimé sentir les parcelles de sa peau dénudée tout contre la sienne, et humer par le même occasion le délicieux parfum qui émane de son corps. Il l'aurait voulu, sans aucun doute, mais il ne fit rien. La prendre dans ses bras aurait signifié lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire, et ne plus lui en vouloir. Mais si Ron ressentait quelque chose très fort à ce moment là, c'était bien de la haine.

Son regard ne changea donc pas, il refusait de lui montrer qu'il ressentait de la pitié, il refusait de lui faire voir que malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu lui faire endurer, il l'aimait toujours. Un amour fort, sincère, indéstructible.

- alors?

-... Ron... que...qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Ce que je fais là? A ton avis, pour quelle raison je serais venu en Ecosse? Attends et laisses moi réfléchir...hum...hum...Pour voir le monstre du Loch Ness? Ou peut être pour executer une danse nationale après avoir bien pris soin de mettre un kilt?

-... Ron

- Non, il n'y a plus de Ron qui tienne! Comme il n'y a plus desormais de nous qui tienne, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre! - Il s'arrêta un instant pour se calmer et reprendre un peu de souffle. - Quand tu es revenue Hermione, je me suis vraiment demandé ce que tu voulais. Tu t'es absenté pendant plusieurs années, sans donner aucune nouvelle, même pas un simple signe de vie, pour revenir ensuite comme si de rien n'était il y'a quelque jours.

- J'ai voulu..

- Ne m'interrompt pas!

Hermione se tut, en grande partie effrayée par l'état de Ron. Un lourd silence s'installa, puis, à ce moment là la porte voisine à celle d'Hermione s'ouvrit, pour faire apparaître un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années en chemise de nuit, des lunettes sur le nez, et un air légerement interrogateur. Il regarda Hermione, puis Ron, avant de reposer ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai entendu une voix quelque peu agressive qui m'a fait lever le nez de mon livre. Je voulais savoir si tout va bien pour vous Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione paniqua une petite seconde en fixant Ron qui n'avait pas daigner accorder un simple regard à l'inconnu pour enfin lui répondre:

- Heu... oui, oui, tout va bien Monsieur Landsaw. C'est juste un ami qui... qui se plaint du climat qui règne ici. Il vient d'Australie, donc il est habitué au soleil...et...et...

-Moui, moui. - il répondit, tout en laissant paraître qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à cette explication. Je vous conseillerez donc de faire rentrer votre ami car j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ma lecture qui demande une attention totale.

- Oui, tout de suite Monsieur. Encore pardon de vous avoir déranger, et merci de vous être inquiétez pour moi _ou plutôt de votre lecture. - _pensa t-elle tout en le regardant.

Landsaw, malgré les réponses données par Hermione, ne bougea pas de devant sa porte d'entrée. Il voulait être sûr que ce jeune homme roux posté devant la porte de sa voisine n'allait pas déranger une fois de plus sa lecture. Hermione comprit aussitôt en voyant l'expression de son visage, et elle proposa donc à Ron de rentrer chez elle en lui montrant le chemin d'un geste de sa main. Malgré son invitation, Ron ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais fut tout de même obligé de rentrer de force quand Hermione l'eut tiré à un moment d'inattenton de sa victime. Il grogna très fort, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour que Hermione renonce. Une fois tous les deux à l'interieur, et avant de fermer la porte, elle fit un sourire à son voisin qui lui en rendit un tout aussi hypocrite. Une fois la porte fermée, M. Landsaw soupira, et ferma sa porte à son tour tout en disant une de ses phrases favorites "- Ahh, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui alors!".

* * *

**20h08**

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, debouts, et tous les deux gênés. Bien evidemment, Hermione l'était bien plus que lui. Elle détournait sans cesse son regard du sien, feignant de s'interesser aux mobilier plus qu'à lui, aux objets plus qu'à cet être vivant qui était venu la rejoindre. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant d'oser enfin croiser le regard du joueur de Quidditch qui désirait qu'elle prenne la parole avant lui.

- Tu ne devais pas..

- ..partir? Si. Même ce matin à l'aube.

- Alors pourquoi tu...? Et comment tu...

- C'est Ginny. Elle m'a dit que tu travaillait pour ce journal, et j'ai donc fait des recherches toutes la journée en commençant par chercher le lieu du siège principal du journal, puis les personnes susceptibles de me renseigner. Mais le plus difficile a été de savoir où tu vis car j'ai beau eu demandé à une dizaine de personnes du service administratif, aucune n'a souhaité répondre à mes questions...Top confidentiel qu'ils m'ont dit "et qui dit confidentiel, dit interdit de vous le révéler!", c'est la réponse dont j'ai eu droit à chaque fois, jusqu'à que je rencontre cette jeune femme.

- Une jeune femme?

- Oui, très mignonne soit disant passant, et surtout folle de quidditch, ce qui s'est revelé être son point faible, et mon point fort. Je lui ai promis de passer le jour de la fête des anciens de sa promo, question de se montrer à mes côtés et rendre folles de jalousie ses anciennes camarades qu'elle a toujours détésté.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Sa mâchoire touchait pratiquement le sol et ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a osé te dévoiler mon adresse en échange de... de manière à ce que des femmes sans aucune cervèle l'envient! Mais c'est dégueulasse! Il y'a des lois qui stipulent qu'il est totalement interdit de...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Comme il y'a des devoirs qui consistent à prévenir d'un départ au lieu de fuir lâchement et de laisser un simple morceau de parchemin comme explication par peur d'affronter en personne la personne concerné!

-...

- et surtout aprés cette fin de matinée fantastique!

A ce moment là, ce furent les larmes de Ron qui coulèrent sur ses joues où quelques tâches de rousseur étaient éparpillées. Les premières coulèrent d'une traite, à une vitesse incroyable, tandis que les suivantes mirent plus de temps à faire leur chemin. Hermione resta ébahie devant ce spectacle. Voir Ron pleurer ainsi après avoir terminé sa phrase de façon aussi belle, après lui avoir dit que ce fut un moment fantastique, lui fit le plus grand bien, et la fit sentir plus à l'aise. Elle se rapprocha de lui dans l'espoir de l'étreindre et lui faire comprendre que malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu croire, elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais contre toute attente, il recula d'un pas, et essuya d'une manière pressée ses larmes en passant sa main sur ses joues et ses yeux. Elle ne comprit pas et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, l'air de dire "Pourquoi?".

- Ne fais pas la petite victime étonnée! Si nous sommes dans cette situation, c'est uniquement à cause de toi!

- De moi! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es la seule raison de mon départ!

- Quoi!?

- Oui Ron, c'est bien toi, toi et encore toi! Tu fais croire que je compte pour toi et que tu m'aimes! Tu me dis qu'hier était un moment exceptionnel et que tu ne regrettes en rien ce qu'il s'est passé! Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Hein? Tu emmènes tout de suite après Elsa à Paris pour passer toute la soirée en amoureux!

- Cette soirée était prévue depuis un long moment et...

- Je m'en fous! Il n'y a que deux choses que je veux savoir...Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Etrangement, sa réponse ne se fut pas attendre comme elle pensait que ça allait se passer.

- De tout mon coeur!

- Bien, d'accord. Et Elsa? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle? Aussi de l'amour?

- Je...Elle...elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

Hermione baissa la tête à l'entente de sa réponse. Elle avait imaginé une tout autre réponse. Elle s'était fait un film dans lequel il répondrait qu'Elsa n'est rien pour lui, et qu'elle, Hermione, est la seule personne au monde avec qui il voudrait faire sa vie, qu'elle est la seule, l'unique, la number one. Puis, ensuite, elle se précipitera sur lui, l'embrassera avant de passer la soirée entière à faire l'amour avec lui sur son lit.

- Mais elle n'est rien à côté de toi. Pour dire vrai, tu es pour moi la seule femme avec qui je voudrai faire ma vie, tu es l'unique, tu es...

Sa réponse fut interrompue par une sonnerie. La porte venait de sonner. Tous deux furent étonnés de la situation, d'autant plus qu'Hermione ne semblait attendre personne.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un?

Elle fit non de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée; Ron étant resté à sa place, à droite de la porte. Hermione saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**20h21**

**- **Joey! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Sans même attendre d'être invité à entrer, le jeune homme pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, un gigantesque bouquet de fleur dans une main, un paquet recouvert de papier cadeau dans l'autre.

Il tendit le bouquet composé de tournesol à Hermione qu'elle prit sans même le remercier, car sous le choc de le voir.

- Comme tu vois, j'ai fait en sorte de ne prendre que des tournesols et des tulipes, tes fleurs préférées. Quant à ça, c'est un petit cadeau pour célé... Oh, bonsoir.

Joey venait juste de se rendre compte de la présence de Ron qui s'était alors fait le plus discret possible afin d'observer le nouveau venu.

- Bonsoir.

- Joey. - lui répondit le rendez-vous de Hermione en tendant sa main vers Ron. - Vous, vous devez être, euh...attendez...Ron! C'est ça?

- Tout à fait.- répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main qui lui avait été tendue. Il regarda Joey de la tête au pied avec un regard ne montrant aucune émotion.

Hermione observa la scène avec peur et intérêt. Les deux seuls hommes qui avaient partagé le côté privé de sa vie étaient là, devant elle, se montrant calmes et polis alors qu'en réalité chacun voyait mal la présence de l'autre et voulaient seulement savoir pourquoi ils étaient là. Hermione remarqua la "tension" présente, ce qui était à la fois déstabilisant et excitant.

- Pourquoi tu es venu Joey?

Le principal interéssé se tourna vers elle avec son plus beau sourire.

- Il est 8h20 passé et je ne t'ai pas trouvé devant le Plazza, alors je me suis inquiété.

- Notre rendez-vous était à 8h30.

- Un rendez-vous?!

- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Comment ça pas ce qu'il croit?

- Tu sais très bien Joey. Je t'avais dit que cela allait être une soirée en tant qu'amis, et tu étais d'accord..

- Et tu l'as cru? Tu penses sincerement qu'il t'a apporté ces fleurs et ce..ce paquet en te considérant comme une amie? - fit remarquer Ron.

- Alors tu n'esperais rien pour nous deux? - ajouta Joey

- Oui, enfin, non!

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, trop dépassée par les evenements inattendues. Elle qui voulait juste passer une simple soirée entre amis pour oublier ses soucis pendant un cours instants.

- Je m'en vais 'Mione.

- Non, restes!

- Et notre soirée alors? Je me serais déplacé pour rien?

- Bien sûr que non! Tu sauras maintenant qu'elle ne veut pas de toi en tant que fiancé!

- Je t'ai pas parlé à toi le rouquin!

- QUOI?

- JOEY!!

- Ne te mêles pas de ça Hermione, je vais nous débarasser de lui plus vite que tu ne le penses.

- JOEY SORS D'ICI!

L'interpellé se figea net dans son élan de mettre en pièces Ron et regarda Hermione.

- Quoi?

- Tu as très bien compris. Je veux que tu partes, et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais ici! Oublies-moi pendant que tu y es!

- C'est donc LUI que tu préfères choisir? Cet homme que ça fait quoi? trois ou quatre ans que tu n'as pas vu, qui n'a pas cherché à te retrouver?

Hermione pointa son index vers la sortie et fusilla Joey du regard.

- SORS!

- Bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi!

Il se dirigea vers la porte plus enervé que jamais et la tête haute. Avant de la franchir, il se tourna tout de même vers la jeune femme.

- Je garde ceci - il lui dit en lui montrant le cadeau qu'il lui avait apporté - Quant aux fleurs, tu peux te les garder!

Il sortit enfin et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant une Hermione morte de honte et un Ron qui essayait de contenir sa colère malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait.

- Je... je suis vraiment desolée.

- Desolé de quoi? Du comportement envers moi de ce cher Joey ou de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ce "rendez-vous".

- Des deux! Enfin, non. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, donc je ne peux pas en être désolée...Enfin, Ron...

- Tsss. Au fait, tu m'as toujours demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais toi, dis moi, qu'elle sentiment envahit ton coeur quand je suis là? Que ressens tu pour moi?

- A ton avis? Pourquoi je suis revenu au terrier, sinon pour te revoir? Pourquoi j'en suis repartie, sinon par crainte que tu en préfères une autre? Pourquoi je viens de virer Joey, sinon pour ne rester qu'avec toi? Pourquoi je ne fais que pleurer quand je pense à toi, sinon parceque je t'aime?

Ses larmes accompagnèrent ses paroles, et elle était maintenant en train de le regarder, les yeux tout humides, tandis que Ron était tout ouïe.

- Je t'aime Ron, et pour moi tu es le seul homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie; tu es l'unique! Tu es tout simplement l'homme de ma vie!

En l'écoutant parler, et en ressentant toute la sincerité de ses mots, Ron ne put s'empêcher de courir vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui de donner le plus beau baiser qu'il avait en resèrve.

Ils terminèrent la soirée ensemble, à faire l'amour sur le lit d'Hermione, et en prenant soin au passage de piétiner le plus possible les fleurs offertes par Joey qu'Hermione avait lâché lorsque Ron avait accouru vers elle.

* * *

**That's all!**

**Le prochain chapitre, qui pourrait bien être le dernier, sera bientôt dans les bacs.**

**Espero que fue un buen capítulo.**

**Zai Tian! **


End file.
